


The Road To Redemption

by NoxyHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Multi, garbage eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are out on a date when they find something that they never expected; A homeless Lucifer. As they take the Devil back to the bunker they can't help but wonder what had happened that would cause such a drastic change in the him when only months ago he had been actively trying to kill them. And what exactly does this new Lucifer mean for Sam and Gabriel's relationship?





	1. The Day of the Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielArchangelOfTheLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/gifts).



> I don't own Supernatural. I'm just playing around.
> 
>  
> 
> GabrielArchangelOfTheLord! 
> 
> Your fluffy angst as requested with Sabifer thrown in! Enjoy Love!

_Chapter 1: Day of the Dumpster_

Sam laughed as he held tight to Gabriel’s hand. They were just finishing up their date night and it was the first time in a long time that they had a chance to be alone. Most of the time they were too busy dealing with the monsters that caught their eye to do much of anything. Luckily enough Dean realized they were getting burnt out and decided to give it a break for a week making both couples much happier.

Since finding Gabriel again, thanks to a tip off from Lucifer who knew it would drive Sam crazy, the two had been almost inseparable. The tip off that the Devil had given them had led them to a rundown warehouse where they found a Prince of Hell named Asmodeus. The ensuing fight between the Winchesters, Castiel, and Jack against the Prince of Hell hadn’t been pretty.

The Prince had been maxed out on Gabriel’s Grace and it had left the angel in a mess. He was covered in blood and his mouth was stitched shut, not to mention the poor blonde had been terrified of everything. The fight to get Gabriel back had been both bloody and painful since Asmodeus wasn’t willing to let his power source go without a fight. Needless to say it had ended when Jack had thrown the demon back only to end up being skewered by Gabriel’s archangel blade that was wielded by a very shocked and terrified archangel, who freaked once he saw the blood that covered his hands and blade.

When faced with the damage the Prince had inflicted on the archangel Sam had been the first one think about how to help the blonde. The first task had been to get him clean, which was a task made easier by the locker room style showers the bunker hand. Sam’s heart had stopped for one fearful minute when he found blood on Gabriel’s thighs but a closer inspection revealed that it was where the blood had run down his body and dried. The hunter counted it as a small blessing and thanks to Sam’s patience and care it took Gabriel roughly about two months to recover from the abuse that he suffered.

The next few months were a blur for Sam as the hunter worked hard to get the archangel back into working order. As the blonde’s Grace slowly recharged the angel’s mind slowly began to come back but it came back in fragments leaving the archangel without a sense of time and trying to figure out who he, and the people around him, were. The stroke of luck that came with it was that since Castiel was with them, Gabriel was not only easy to control but also easy to keep calm when his panic attacks set in.  


When he came back to himself finally they explained everything that happened as best they could and hoped for a good outcome. Come to find out Gabriel had been thrilled when he found out the news that he was an uncle. He wasted no time in making friends with Jack once he felt better and even going as far as to start teaching the boy even if it was just small things considering that Gabriel’s Grace was still far to low to do much. And, much to Sam’s relief, his mother had also seemed to really delight in having the small archangel around. 

All in all things had been going good. The only shadow that darkened Sam’s mind was Lucifer. The Devil had disappeared entirely and no matter what they had tried they had been unable to find him. Gabriel had even shown Jack how to cast a spell to look for him but it had revealed nothing. Needless to say it was both disappointing and frustrating.  


Gabriel had brushed it off and said that his brother would show when he was ready and, after the search, the small blonde had disappeared for a few hours with Jack’s help. When he returned, Gabriel was driving a beautiful ’68 AMC Javelin that was gold in color. He came in and sat a bag down with a thud and out of it spilled thousands of dollars. When everyone had freaked out the angel had explained that he was good at investing and that money was not stolen and he was going to use it to help them. The reaction had been happy cheers and a small party. The party had led Sam to finally ask the archangel out even if it was done with some liquid courage.

“Want to go for ice cream?” Gabriel asked, bumping Sam lightly.

“We just ate!” The hunter exclaimed as they turned to head down the alley towards the archangel’s car. “Let’s let the food settle first!”

“But it’s ice cream Sammich!” The blonde protested. “You can never be too full for ice cream! It’s a proven fact!”

“Wow. Just what am I going to do with you Gabe?” Sam asked, kissing the top of that blonde hair.

“Gabriel?” 

Sam and Gabriel froze and turned towards the sound of the quite voice that had spoken. Standing next to the dumpster was none other then Lucifer himself. The Devil looked rough and haggard. Taking a closer look they realized that his clothes looked just as rough as he did and not to mention they were filthy. In the Devil’s hand was clutched a half eaten sandwich that had clearly just came from the dumpster next to him.

“Lucifer?” Sam asked in shock, his hand twitching and wanting to go for his gun, knowing how dangerous the Second Born was. “What are you doing here?”

The Devil flushed, looking slightly ashamed at having been caught going through the trash before turning away. “Getting dinner. This is the best place to get it. Most restaurants have garbage disposals. They don’t care either as long as you don’t make a mess. They put all the food in one bag and trash in another.”

Gabriel balked and his hand, which was palming his blade, went limp. “You’re… You’re eating out of the garbage?”

The blonde shrugged. “Food is food. Doesn’t matter where it comes from. I’m not picky like I used to be.”

Sam couldn’t believe it; something had to be wrong. Lucifer was eating out of the garbage and clearly homeless. What on the world had happened to the brash and arrogant Devil that he had faced a few months ago? He glanced down at Gabriel to find that his boyfriend was nearly in tears at seeing his brother reduced to such a state. Sam took a deep breath while steeling himself and looked back up at Lucifer, who had gone back to digging around in the bag. He was going to take a leap of faith.

“Lucifer?”

“What?” The blonde asked looking up, almost up to his elbows in the white bag, the burger still clutched tight in his hand.

“Why don’t you come with us? We’ll get you some better food okay?” Sam said with a sad smile.

To his surprise the Second Born frowned and looked back at the bag before yanking it out of the dumpster. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

With that the taller took off, going down a side alley and vanishing. Gabriel moved to follow him but when he looked it seemed like his brother had vanished. Gabriel walked back over to Sam looking as confused as the hunter felt. Sam pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. There was the sound of footsteps and Lucifer came back without the bag, carrying a worn rucksack and smiling.

“Sorry. There was a lot of good food still in there. I had to make sure it didn’t go to waste.” He said. “I knew some people who could use it and they’ll make sure it gets passed out. I also wanted to grab my stuff incase I was a bit farther away from my normal haunts.”

Sam nodded and turned towards the street where Gabriel had parked his car that he called Beauty. “So what do you want to eat? Our treat. We just ate.”

“It really doesn’t matter but I don’t think I can exactly go into a restaurant.” The Devil said as he reaching into his pocket where change could be heard jingling. “I think I have five bucks. There’s a fast food place not far from here. They don’t care about people like me.”

“We said our treat Luci.” Gabriel said, not liking the comment the taller had made. “So how about we order you some real food, get you back to the bunker and cleaned up and you can eat there?”

“The others won’t like that.” The Second Born said softly as he paused, looking uncomfortable. “Maybe that’s a bad idea. I’m fine eating here.”

“Well then it sucks to be them because we invited you.” Sam said. “They’ll have to deal with it.”

The tall blonde began laughing. “My baby brother has rubbed off on you Sam. You’re starting to sound just like him.”

Sam shrugged and wrapped his arm around Gabriel again. Lucifer watched but hung back to give them space. To his surprise Sam opened the door to the car and let him in first and Lucifer squeezed in. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Sam walk his brother around the car and open Gabriel’s door for him even though the blonde was driving. As Sam got in Gabriel started up the car and began driving, heading for the closest place that had good food. 

“So what’s the deal?” The hunter asked, turning to look at the archangel in the back seat.

Lucifer blinked, looking thoroughly confused. “Umm…You’re getting me food. Right?”

“I mean why are you like this?” Sam pressed. “Out on the streets and eating. As an archangel I know you don’t need to eat so what’s the deal?”

Now the blonde looked even more confused. “You don’t know? I thought Father would have said something to you. Or maybe left some kind of message explaining what he did to me at the very least.”

Gabriel let out a frustrated huff’. “And what, pray tell, did our dear old Daddy do now?”

“I’m technically mortal.” Lucifer said, looking down at his hands. “Have been for just over ninety years now. Dad sealed my Grace in me and sent me back in time as a punishment. He said it would teach me better then going back to the Cage. I don’t get sick and I don’t age but I need to eat and sleep and I get hot and cold. I can even get hurt like a normal person but I heal faster then one.”

“Wow… I’m sorry to hear that Lucifer.” Sam said, feeling shock and disbelief run through him. “That must be tough.”

“‘Tough’? I almost died six times in the first three months. After that I learned. Once I figured out what I could and couldn’t eat and to stay away from train tracks I did okay.” Lucifer said softly. “I’ve learned a lot. Dad said he’d check on me after a hundred years to see if I’m allowed to have my Grace back or not.”

“And you believe that?” Gabriel asked with a scoff. 

That seemed to bring the Devil to a screeching halt. “Why shouldn’t I? He promised me this time Gabriel. He said he’d be back for me.”

“Funny thing about that.” Gabriel said, sounding both pissed and bitter. “I remember him saying the exact same thing when he locked you in the Cage. Something like how he was going to check in on you ever hundred years to make sure you were doing okay and to give you some company so you wouldn’t go crazy. As you can see he definitely kept that promise didn’t he? Just like he kept his promise to never abandon us like he did.”

Lucifer sat back and sighed, looking a bit like a heartbroken child being told that his parents didn’t love him. “I know Gabriel. Believe me I know. I wasn’t stupid enough to fall for it this time. I know that this is going to be my existence for the rest of eternity and after being like this for so long… I’ve decided that it doesn’t matter. I’m just doing what I can to live my life. All I want to so show him that I have changed.”

“Eating out of a dumpster is living your life?” Gabriel asked, his voice laced with venom making his older brother flinch.

“It’s better then being dead.” Lucifer replied, sitting back in the seat and staring out the window, signaling the end of their conversation. 

Gabriel sighed. “Luci you know I didn’t mean it like that. All I mean was—”

“Please Gabriel. I don’t want to talk about it.” Lucifer said. “If you want to keep talking about it then pull over and let me out please. I am not in the mood to be lectured.”

“If Gabe let’s you out what will you do?” Sam asked. “Go back to the dumpster and look for another meal?”

“If I have to.” The Second Born said. “Like I said I’ve been doing this for almost a hundred years now. I know how to survive on the streets. And yes I will go back to the dumpster. That’s where most of my food comes from!”

“Lucifer you can’t keep living like that. You’re an archangel for crying out loud!” Gabriel snapped.

“Not anymore I’m not. My name is Lucifer Markus Morningstar and I’m a mortal.” Lucifer said as he crossed his arms and turned to look out the window, refusing to say anything else, even when it came time to order his food when they went to order it fifteen minutes later.


	2. The Tamed Devil

_Chapter 2: The Tamed Devil_

Dean watched as Lucifer finished up the second container of food that Gabriel had pulled out of the bag that had come from a local buffet. The only reason he was watching so carefully wasn’t because of the Devil, but because of his mother. Mary Winchester hadn’t taken too kindly to seeing Lucifer walk in behind her son and when the blonde appeared he barely had time to open his mouth before the small blonde woman had reared back and punched the taller man with as much force as she could muster and it sent the Devil to the ground clutching a bleeding lip.

Gabriel put himself between Mary and his brother. “Please don’t! He’s mortal Mary!”

That brought the woman to a halt. “What?”

“My brother is mortal. He’s just like you and your sons.” Gabriel explained as he felt Lucifer struggle to get up behind him.

Sam bent down and helped Lucifer sit, flinching as he notice that his mother had double whammied the Second Born; Lucifer’s lip was bleeding and he had a cut from where his head had hit the floor. “Gabe!”

Gabriel turned and began cursing, seeing the blood dripping from his brother’s chin. “Lucifer you’re bleeding everywhere!”

“It’s not that bad.” The Devil insisted, his words a bit slurred due to the swelling of the left side of his bottom lip.

“Hold still you idiot!” Gabriel snapped. “Your lips is spilt and so is your head. If I wasn’t here you’d need stitches and you have a concussion. Aren’t you glad I’m here?”

“She hits hard.” Lucifer admitted.

Mary was staring slack jawed at the mess the tall blonde was unintentionally making. The front of Lucifer’s shirt and jacket were now soaked with his blood as Gabriel managed to heal the wound. Looking down the blonde frowned before looking up at Sam with a forlorn expression.

“I got blood everywhere. Where do you keep your cleaning supplies? I’ll clean up the mess.” Lucifer said as Gabriel and Sam helped him to his feet.

“Don’t worry about the blood. I’ll get it.” Sam assured him as he began leading the stunned Devil out of the room. “Come on. We’ll go to my room. You can shower and change into some of my clothes while we wash yours okay?”

“Really? I don’t want to cause more trouble. I’m fine wearing what I have.” Lucifer said. “It can wait until I have enough change to go to the laundromat again.”

“Well until then you can use our washer it’s not trouble so don’t worry about—”

Same voice trailed off as they got further down the hall. After they left Gabriel sighed and with a snap the mess was clean. Castiel frowned and Jack seemed confused by the whole thing. It took a few more minute before Dean turned to the small blonde archangel.

“So Chuck made him human?” Dean asked skeptically.

“According to him our Dad sealed his Grace within him and sent him into the past.” Gabriel explained. “I can tell you he is telling the truth. I can sense that Lucifer’s Grace is in him and sealed and I sense traces of my Father’s power. He’s been living on the streets like a homeless person the whole time. Almost a hundred years. It makes me wonder when the last time he had a good meal and safe place to sleep was.”

“So what? This is an alternative punishment instead of the Cage?” The hunter asked. 

The Fourth Born shrugged and looked away. “Maybe. I don’t know. Dad never gave us much in the way of explanations when it came to doing things. Maybe he figured that this would teach him better then being alone. I do know that Lucifer said he almost died in the first few months that he was human.”

“If he still has his Grace then he shouldn’t be susceptible to mortal ailments should he?” Castiel asked. “His retaining his Grace means he’s still an archangel.”

“An archangel that isn’t protected by his Grace. It’s only active if something happens to his body. If he gets hurt or sick it heals him and it keeps him from aging like a mortal. Other then that he’s as human as Sam or Dean.” Gabriel explained. “Lucifer has no wings, no power, and no Grace he can use. The only thing our Dad didn’t do was strip him of his Divinity.”

“So he’s harmless?” Jack asked.

Gabriel turned to stare at his nephew. “Don’t let that fool you Jackie. He’s still a fully trained archangel with millennia of battle training under his belt, just like Castiel and myself. If he really wanted to he could have dodge Mama Bear’s punch but instead he let it connect. He saw it coming and he chose not to move. I saw his whole body relax as she charged him.”

Mary looked confused and upset. “Why would he do that? Let me hit him so hard I made him bleed?”

“I don’t think Lucifer has any pride or confidence left. Whatever he’s been through these past years have really made an impact.” Gabriel said turning and picking up the bags he had dropped when Mary attacked his brother. “Now if you’ll excuse me I am going to heat this up and make some lavender tea. I’m hoping it still has the same effect on his that it does on me.”

With that the blonde had vanished with the bags to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he returned with the reheated food and a large steaming cup of tea. He sat both down and just as Sam brought the now clean and freshly shaven Lucifer back in. The devil was wearing one of Sam’s t shirt’s and a pair of his sleep pants. Taking a seat Lucifer wasted no time in eating and drank three cups of the tea Gabriel had made before finishing.

“Thank you again for this Gabriel, Sam.” Lucifer said. “I don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“You’re family.” Gabriel said. “Think of this as payback for me dumping you in that active volcano that one time.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I thought I said you were forgiven for that?”

The small archangel smirked. “Last check Michael never forgave me for that. He was still pissed right up until I left Heaven.”

“Was he really?” Lucifer asked, his blue eyes sparkling and a smile on his face. “Still never took responsibility for that did he?”

“Nope. The blame was on me.” 

Jack suddenly turned to Gabriel. “You threw my Dad into a volcano?”

The Fourth Born flushed. “I am the reason he went in but it wasn’t my fault. We were training and Michael, ever the douche slammed into me and I was sent spiraling out of control because he crumpled one of my wings. I hit Lucifer and managed to get my bearing again just in time to see him go in.”

“I was rightly pissed when I got out.” Lucifer said. 

“Because you got hurt right?” Jack asked.

“Not at all.” The Devil said. “I was mad at Michael because of how he hit Gabriel. Gabby was still having a hard time with balance since he broke a wing during a storm. He had no control after his wing crumple and could have easily re-broke it. Our Dad was also pissed because even though I was his favorite Gabriel was always his baby.”

“Please let’s not bring that up.” Gabriel begged. “I was only two hundred years younger then Raphael.”

“Yeah you were and you were also three hundred years younger then me and four hundred years younger then Michael. Is it any wonder why you got babied?” Lucifer asked. “You were a trouble magnet. Trying to fly before you were ready and cast spells that you had no business trying to cast at that age!”

Gabriel turned bright red. “Well I had an older brother that seemed to delight in showing me all these amazing tricks like turning things different colors and making bubbles and copies of himself to confuse me while playing games. Not to mention taking me on these wild flights doing flips and spins and dives like it was nothing!”

This time Lucifer flushed. “I had to keep you occupied somehow or else we would have had another elephant issue!”

Jack looked back and forth between the two, seemingly excited to hear about his Dad and uncle’s past as they grew up. “What did you do to the elephant Uncle Gabe?”

The blonde flushed even darker and Lucifer laughed and both answered at the same time.

“Nothing!”

“Something!”

Gabriel glared. “Not another word Luci!”

“Haven’t you ever wondered why the elephant has such a long nose?” The Devil asked trying to contain his laughing.

“I was only fifty!” Gabriel protested. “How was I supposed to know?”

“By listening to me when I said to stay away from them!”

“You said not to let you catch me going near them. So see? I did listen.” The small blonde said proudly. “And you didn’t catch me. You only found out after Dad asked you what happened to it!”

The Second Born tried to come back with a response but his glare was broken by a big yawn that he couldn’t hide.

“And I think that’s the signal for bed.” Sam said. “It is getting late.”

“It’s fine. I’m not really tired.” Lucifer protested. 

“Too bad Devil boy.” Dean said, speaking up for the first time since the Devil had returned. “You need to sleep. You’re safe here. Warm bed and good food. Now go get some rest.”

Lucifer stood and walked over to Dean and stuck his hand out. Dean eyed the extended hand for a minute before taking it and shaking the Devil’s hand. The look of relief on Lucifer’s face was not what he was expecting.

“Thank you for this Dean. I know I haven’t been good to you in the past but I will find a way to repay you and your family for this kindness.” Lucifer promised.

Dean nodded and let go and Lucifer moved to follow the younger archangel, who was explaining where he would be sleeping and how to find his way around the bunker if he needed anything. Dean once more waited until they were out of sight before turning to look at his own brother in disbelief.

“You were right. He does seem different.” Dean admitted. 

“No snarky remarks, no ego, no overconfident posturing, and no threats.” Mary said. “That was definitely different. He didn’t even seem like the same guy I met before.”

Dean sighed and turned to his boyfriend. “Cas?”

The dark haired angel looked down. “The angel standing before us was definitely Lucifer. There’s no mistaking that Grace. However I was able to sense a change in him. Not to mention the injuries.”

That had Jack jumping up. “Injuries?”

“They’re old ones Jack.” Sam assured the young nephilim. “Lucifer said he got hit by a train once and since he had no id or information he wasn’t treated. Gabriel said that Lucifer has some internal scarring and improperly healed broken bones along with a bunch of scars and other injuries that he seemed to have accumulated over the years that have had to heal naturally.”

“So then do you think he’s really changed?” Mary asked.

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. “I am unsure. I was very young when the war broke out and had only seen Lucifer a handful of times before then. He does appear to be the same as he did back then before the Mark of Cain tainted him.”

Dean nodded thinking about it. Lucifer was definitely different. There was something about him that screamed that the archangel was vulnerable, just Gabriel had when they had rescued him from Asmodeus. Maybe the Devil was, for once, telling them the truth about what was going on with him.

“Dean you seriously aren’t considering letting him stay.” Mary said.

“The Bunker is open to anyone that needs our help Mom.” Dean said, watching how Jack’s eyes seemed to light up at one of his father figures protecting his actual father. “That goes for Lucifer too. Right now it seems to me that he needs help even if he doesn’t want to admit it. So for now he stays and we keep a close eye on him in case he tries something but I doubt he will. I think whatever Chuck did might have tamed the Devil.”

Gabriel came back in looking a bit weary and Sam was quick to pull his boyfriend into a hug. “How is he?”

“Sleeping. The lavender worked wonders.” Gabriel said. “I also have a complete list of his injuries. They aren’t pretty. When he said he was hit by a train I was hoping that he meant that it grazed him. Turns out he was sideswiped and thrown a good fifty feet. I’m going to have my work cut out for me trying to get him fixed.”

“What do you need?” Castiel asked.

The archangel sighed. “I have to break and reset about fifty bones and fix nerve damage and internal scaring. It could take me days to make sure he’s back in working order.”

“How long will that tea you gave him keep him out?” Mary asked. “Can’t we just keep giving him some?”

“The more it’s ingested the more tolerant we become to it. This will probably be the only dose I can give him. I’ll have maybe two days at most to fix what I can while he’s asleep.” The blonde explained.

“Do what you can Gabe.” Dean said. “Once he wakes up we’ll see about trying to fix the rest of him up. In the mean time everyone get some rest. We have a long few days ahead of us.”


	3. Thank You and Goodbye

_Chapter 3: Thank You and Goodbye_

Lucifer stretched and felt his body pull in a way that it hadn’t in thousands of years. His blue eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, looking down at the silvery bandages covering his body in shock. The last time he had seen bandages like this had been when they had had locked Amara away and his eldest brother had nearly been killed. The bandages were made from woven Grace designed to heal the wearer by sharing Grace and life energy. 

Lucifer looked the bandages over and was shocked by the amount of power he could feel in them and realized that he was almost fully healed. Since the clothe could only be made by an archangel that meant that Gabriel was sharing his life and Grace with him. Why would his younger brother do that? After everything he had done his baby brother was healing him.

“Lucifer?” 

The blonde startled looking towards the door to find Jack standing there with a tray of food and Mary right behind him. The young Nephilim brought the tray in and sat it in his lap before sitting in the chair next to the bed. Lucifer looked down at the tray to find bacon, eggs over easy, toast for the eggs and French toast with a small bowl of apple butter for it and a hot cup of chai tea.

“Uncle Gabriel made breakfast. He said you’d be hungry.” Jack said. “These are your favorites right?”

Lucifer nodded numbly. “I can’t believe he even remembered. It’s been so long.” 

“Some things you never forget.” Mary said. “Gabriel still loves you even if he won’t say it. It’s why he’s been healing you.”

“I can’t eat this now.” Lucifer said. “I have to get to my brother. He needs to take these bandages off me.”

“But Gabriel said they can’t come off until he checks you over again.” Jack said looking confused. “He said your injuries were severe.”

“I know they were but it’s no reason for him to risk his own health just to help someone like me.” Lucifer said as he tried to get up.

Mary glared. “Sit and eat mister. I can see your ribs.”

Lucifer sighed but began eating as quickly as he could without seeming like a pig; he knew the woman wouldn’t let him leave otherwise. He was actually surprised by just how hungry he was. It had to be due to the healing he was going through. As he finished he threw the covers back and started to get up, not even realizing that he was naked as he stood, giving both Mary and Jack an eyeful. 

“Where is Gabriel? I have to see him.” Lucifer said.

Mary’s mouth fell open as she stared at the naked body of the archangel in front of her. “He’s…uhhh…He’s in…the kitchen…”

Lucifer nodded and started out only to stop as Jack grabbed his wrist. “What?”

“You might want to put on some pants Dad. You’re naked.” Jack said with a smile.

The blonde frowned and looked down, realizing that his son was right and he was indeed naked. It took him another moment before he realized that Mary was staring at him. More specifically her eyes seemed to be trained on a certain part of him. Lucifer turned bright red and grabbed the first thing he could, the small plate that held his toast, and used it to cover up.

“I am so sorry for that Mrs. Winchester. It was an accident!” Lucifer exclaimed, trying to make sure he was properly covered by the tiny plate, which was harder then it looked.

Jack stood and walked over to the dresser and grabbed the small pile of clothes there. “Here Dad. Pops said these would fit you.”

“‘Pops’?” Lucifer questioned as he grabbed the clothes and rushed into the bathroom to get dressed, giving a blushing Mary a lovely view of his ass. 

“It’s what I call Sam. Just like Father is Castiel and Poppa is Dean. They raised me so I see them as my fathers.” Jack explained. “Does that bother you? That I call them that?”

The Second Born came back out fully dressed. “Why would it bother me? You have three amazing role models to raise you right. I would say four but Gabriel has been known to be a bit spastic at times.”

Mary got up and grabbed the tray as Lucifer began gathering his things and getting his shoes on. “I’m going to take this back to the kitchen. Meet you guys there.”

With that she ducked out of the room and rushed to the kitchen where here sons and their boyfriends were. Castiel was drinking a cup of coffee while Dean was working on his third plate of food. Sam was standing next to Gabriel, who was just finishing his cooking at the stove, while sitting on a stool. 

Mary put the plates in the sink before turning to Gabriel. “He ate it all. Said he couldn’t believe you remembered his favorite foods.”

Gabriel let out a weak chuckle. “I’m glad he liked it. How did those clothes fit him? I hope I got the right size.”

“The seemed to fit him okay from what I saw. I didn’t really try to stick around to see.” Mary said. “I might have seen more of him then I wanted to but I do have to say he has a nice ass. I have to know if all angels are hung though?”

“Mom!” Came the two shocked voices of her sons before drawing laughter from the small archangel.

“I know right?” Gabriel said with a smirk. “Perfect for pinching. And I have to say that yes. We’re all pretty well hung. Comes with the job.”

“Gabe!” Sam snapped. “That’s your brother and my mother!”

“And?” He asked before breaking into a coughing fit that had Sam going from angry to concerned to less then two seconds. “I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t Gabby.” 

The whole kitchen turned to see Lucifer standing there with his duffle bag slug over his shoulder and jacket in hand. Jack was standing behind him looking worried as Gabriel doubled over and began coughing once more, cupping a hand to his mouth. Sam rushed to get his a drink but Lucifer was there, his duffle bag and jacket hitting the floor as he went, cupping his brother’s face in his hands, worry growing at the red streaks left on his lips and the blood covering Gabriel’s hand.

“Gabby please. Look at what I’m doing to you.” Lucifer said softly. “I’m hurting you.”

“I’m healing you.” Gabriel retorted. “You’re my brother Lucifer. Even if you weren’t do you really think I could just ignore my Calling? Even after I left Heaven I still did Father’s Will when He asked it of me! How can you expect me to ignore it now?”

“You can ignore it because of the wrongs I’ve done.” Lucifer begged. “You’re hurting because of me. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. Please. Take the bandages off. Let me heal naturally and stop hurting yourself.”

“Not until I know you’re better.” Gabriel insisted.

Lucifer growled and it set the hunters on edge. “Damn it Gabriel! Take the bandages off or I will find an angel blade and cut them off!”

The Fourth Born shoved his brother hard, making Lucifer stumble away from him. “You won’t touch those bandages until I say that they are ready to come off. And if you try to take then off then make no mistake I will tie you down and finish my healing!”

Lucifer looked pained. “Gabby please! I am begging you! I can’t stand to see you in this kind of pain again. Please. Take them off me.”

Gabriel stared at his brother, his gold eyes almost seeming to bore a hole right through the older archangel. Lucifer didn’t back down and stared right back, his blue eyes locking with his brother’s. After a moment Gabriel let out a defeated sigh and motioned for the taller to come closer. The relief on Lucifer’s face was visible as he walked over to Gabriel, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

“You know that if I take these off now your body isn’t going to be fully healed and you’ll still suffer from some of the ailments you suffered from before right?” Gabriel warned.

“I know. And I thank you for doing this for me Gabriel but I know I don’t really deserve it. You should really save this type of healing for emergencies.” Lucifer said. “Especially for people like your Winchester family who are human and need it most.”

Gabriel scoffed and placed his hand on Lucifer’s chest and closed his eyes. The silvery bandages began to break down and as they did they turned blue. The blue began to condense and turn into a more recognizable form; the Grace of an angel. The Grace gathered and swirled as the bandages finished breaking down before Gabriel breathed in his power.

Gabriel’s eyes opened and his eyes burned bright blue with his power. Lucifer smiled and left out a breath of relief before the blue faded and Gabriel collapsed. The taller blonde caught his brother and held him close before placing a kiss on his brow and whispering softly to him. Shaking his head he lifted Gabriel up and passed him to Sam, who took the small archangel easily into his arms.

“He’s going to be fine Sam. He just needs some rest. He used a lot of his Grace healing me. Why don’t you take him to your room and go rest?” Lucifer suggested.

“I will. Thank you for this Lucifer.” Sam nodded and rushed out, his boyfriend held close to his chest.

Lucifer waited until her was sure that Sam and Gabriel were gone before picking up his bag and tattered jacket. He pulled his jacket on and hefted his bag over his shoulder again. With a smile he turned to look at Dean.

“Dean…If I may I’d like to request a favor from you.” Lucifer said. “I have money.”

Dean paused, mid bite, eyeing the Devil with some suspicion. “Me saying yes depends on how much you’re paying.”

Lucifer frowned and reached into his duffle, pulling out a small worn black velvet bag and tossing it to the hunter. Castiel caught the bag and held it out to his boyfriend. Dean took the bag and opened it, looking inside. The hunter eyed the contents carefully before looking back up at the Devil and setting the bag on the table. 

“Is that enough?” Lucifer asked nervously. “It’s all I have.”

“And what do you want?” Dean asked, leaning forward and staring at the blonde.

“A ride back to where Gabriel and Sam found me.” 

That brought the room to a stop. Jack looked upset while Mary seemed confused. Castiel was staring at Lucifer in shock and confusion, as if he didn’t understand the request. Dean, however, was staring at the Devil hard. Lucifer held his gaze easy and finally Dean sat back, his expression unchanged.

“Gabriel won’t be happy that you’re back out on the streets.” Dean said. “He’ll be pissed at me for taking you and for at you for leaving. You know this right?”

Lucifer nodded. “I know. It’s better this way though.”

Dean nodded and grabbed the bag off the table. “Let’s go then. If we leave now I should be back before Gabriel and Sam get up.”

Lucifer seemed relieved. He watched as Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and headed for the door. Lucifer started out after him but paused and turned to look at Jack. Jack was looking at his quite broken hearted. Lucifer gave him a sad smile and pulled the young man close and hugged him tightly before dropping something into the Nephilim’s pocket. Pulling away Lucifer let out a sniffle before he turned and left.

Mary watched him go before turning to Jack. “What did he give you?”

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small oval, silver locket. “It’s a necklace.”

Mary came over and opened it to find a picture of Jack on one side and of Lucifer himself on the other. “I guess he wanted you to have it.”

“But why would he give me a locket with his picture in it?” Jack asked in confusion.

Mary smiled. “We give people lockets with pictures of our loved ones in them to keep them close to us, no matter how far away they get.”

Jack smiled and quickly put the locket on and turned to look at the empty door. “Thanks Dad. I’ll wear it proudly.”

 

Dean pulled his Baby to a stop next to a wide alleyway on the edge of town. “You sure about this Lucifer?”

The blonde turned and nodded, smiling. “Yeah. I’m sure. As much as hate to say it this is my home now Dean. I’m used to this now. I don’t have anything other then this. It makes me happy knowing that I can help these people. I know I’ll never be an archangel again but you know what? I think I’m finally fine with that.”

Dean scoffed and pulled out the black velvet bag Lucifer had given to him. “Is seven dollars and thirty-two cents really all the money you have?”

“It’s what I earned begging.” Lucifer said proudly. “You can use it for the gas it cost to bring me back out here.”

Dean shoved the bag at him. “Keep it. You need it more then I do.”

Lucifer barely caught the bag before he gave Dean a half smile. “Thanks Dean.”

The Devil got out of the Impala and had barely shut the door before the hunter took off, tires squealing. Lucifer watched him go before frowning as he gripped the bag in hand. Frowning he opened it only to blink in shock. Sitting in the bag was a folded group of twenties; there had to be at least three hundred dollars there. Shaking his head Lucifer looked up and watched the tail lights of that black car vanish down the road.

“Thanks Dean. I’ll find a way to repay you someday.”


	4. Good Luck Angel

_Chapter 4: A Good Luck Angel_

“Luc! Lucky Luc! There are two guys looking for you!” 

Lucifer looked up from where he was helping one of homeless friends. The man he was helping had cut himself on a bottle and Lucifer was treating the man as best he could with what he had, which was a bottle of alcohol and a small sewing kit. With a frown finished bandaging the cut with the gauze he had and turned to the man who had spoken.

“These two men…What did they looked like?” Lucifer, not realizing several members of the community were watching and listening carefully.

“One was small and blonde and the other one was tall and dark haired. Taller then you. Both of them seemed dangerous. Are you in trouble Luc?”

Lucifer shook his head, relief and annoyance flooding through him at recognizing the descriptions. “No. The small man is my baby brother Gabriel and the tall one is Sam, his boyfriend. They’re safe and we can trust them.”

Hearing that their ‘Guardian Angel’ was safe made everyone relax and go back to what they were doing. Lucifer shook his head and quickly put his supplies up and began packing them up. One of the kids came up and tugged on his jacket, looking up at him with worry.

“Are you leaving Lucky?” The little girl asked. 

“Of course not. I’m just going to see what they want. They’re probably mad because I left their home without telling them and they were worried.” Lucifer said with a smile as he gently patted her head before she hugged him and ran off.

Shaking his head Lucifer grabbed his duffle and turned to the man and nodded. The man nodded in return and led the blonde down the back alleys. As he was in a new town he was grateful to be shown the shortcuts by the locals who called this place home. After a few moments they came out next to an open parking lot. 

Lucifer glanced around before stepping out into the open. He blinked in the light before he noticed Sam and Gabriel. The two were talking and waiting, not even looking like they were waiting. The man that brought him eyed them suspiciously before turning to make sure that this is what Lucifer wanted. When the taller nodded, the man ran off back down the alley he came from and vanished like it was nothing.

Gabriel noticed his brother first and his face turned into a smile before morphing into a glare. “You big bag of dicks!”

Lucifer blinked in shock, not expecting Gabriel to immediately tear into him like that. “What did I do?”

“You left you asshole! I didn’t even get to give you another exam before you left! Do you know how bad I panicked?” Gabriel spat. “I spent four days healing you. Four! You knew I wouldn’t let you leave if I had been awake so you had Dean take you, you sneaky son of a bitch!”

Sam reached out and pulled the raging blonde close to try to calm him. “What he means is that we were worried. You left without telling us and it scared us. Then when we went back to check on you we found out you were gone. They told us you left but they weren’t sure what town you had gone to so we had to search.”

“You were willingly told by the community that I was gone?” The Devil asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at them.

Sam flushed. “We may have bribed them with food and cash. We didn’t make any threats to them I promise.”

The Devil nodded, pleased that they hadn’t left the wrong impression with a very tight knit community. “And they told you I left. I never stay in one town for more then a year. After that I do what I can before moving on. I never head back to the same town twice either since I tend not to age and it’s a bit noticeable.”

“So I noticed you jackass. Now get over here and let me examine you!” Gabriel snapped. “I need to make sure you’re properly healed.”

Lucifer frowned and motioned towards the alleyway. Gabriel glared at that and pointed to the motel whose parking lot they were standing in. The Devil took a minute but then realized what his brother was saying. Gabriel and Sam had a hotel room ready and waiting for him, knowing that he most likely would need an exam and knew he would also want privacy.

With a sigh he nodded and watched his brother smile as the small blonde turned and headed for the motel. Sam smiled at him as well and followed Gabriel, the small archangel refusing to release his hunter’s hand. Once they were inside and Lucifer sat his duffle down the Devil was shocked but just how quickly his brother leaped on him.

“Gabriel!” He snapped, realizing that his brother already had his shirt unbuttoned and was in the process of unbuttoning his pants.

Gabriel looked up, pausing in his fight with the button on the taller’s jeans. “What? It’s not like I haven’t taken your clothes off of you before. When did you become so shy?”

“Since we are no longer together!” Lucifer said, his face aflame as he backed away. “And I’m not willing to have you undress me while your boyfriend is watching, Healer or not!”

“Sam doesn’t care right Sam?” Gabriel asked.

Sam was also slightly red in the face. “Just let him do it himself Gabe. You’re brother is a big boy and came do it himself.”

Lucifer heard his brother snort even as he took his pants off leaving him in just his open button up and his blue cotton boxers. “Thank you Sam.”

Gabriel snorted again and stepped forward. Lucifer closed his eyes and grit his teeth, not liking what was happening. With his Grace bound inside him it made him feel very uncomfortable when his Grace tired to respond to another angel. He squirmed as Gabriel carefully ran his Grace over his brother, making sure not to miss anything before pulling back. 

Lucifer waited until he was sure his little brother was done before he started getting dressed again. “So what’s the verdict Gabby? Will I live?"

“Yeah but there’s some things that didn’t fix.” Gabriel said, sounding disappointed. “There’s some internal scaring that didn’t heal. You get hit in that spot and it’s going to rip open and you’ll bleed out in a matter of minutes. Will you please let me—”

“I’m fine Gabby. It just means that I won’t be getting into any bar fights soon right?” Lucifer teased. “At least I won’t get into them as long as you stop starting them.”

Gabriel flushed. “That’s not fair and you know it! I didn’t happened to start the fight! I just finished it. With your help of course.”

Sam sighed and shook his head, grabbing a bag and holding it out to Lucifer. “Here. We bought you some clothes.”

Lucifer finished dressing and looked into the bag. “Slacks and a button down?” He asked in confusion.

“To get a job.” Sam said. “Just in case.”

Lucifer stared at the clothes then broke into a smirk. “Thanks. This means a lot to me. So can I go now? I have to go meet with someone.”

Sam frowned but nodded. “Yeah you can. Gabe just wanted to make sure you were healed is all.”

Lucifer nodded and grabbed his duffle, clutching the bag close. “Thanks. If you ever need to find me again I told everyone you were safe so you can find me a bit easier okay?”

Sam nodded and hugged Gabriel close, the smaller blonde frowning at his brother. “Thanks Lucifer. Take care of yourself.”

Lucifer nodded and rushed out. Gabriel frowned and grabbed Sam’s hand and the hunter felt something ripple through him. Sam suddenly found himself outside, watching Lucifer rush off, then they were in the alley, watching as Lucifer paused to glance back at the motel for a few minutes. When it was clear that Lucifer knew he wasn’t being followed he hugged the bag and took off running.

“Gabe what are we doing?” Sam asked as they kept following Lucifer’s trail through the winding alleyways. “Other then following your brother?”

“When he saw the clothes something in him changed. I want to know why.” Gabriel said. “Don’t worry. He can’t see or hear us.”

They followed the tall blonde until he reached a warehouse that had clearly been claimed by the homeless people. Lucifer rushed in and went down the line, saying hello as he went until he reached a set up near the back of the warehouse. Lucifer knocked on the makeshift door and out came a gentleman in his thirties followed by a woman and two younger children no older then seven and five at most.

“Steve. Come on. We have to head to the shelter.” Lucifer said.

“I’ve already told you I’m not leaving my family.” Steve said. “I won’t.”

“I’m not asking you to.” The blonde said, holding up the clothes. “I have some clothes for you. Not stolen I promise. There’s a job interview happening in an hour. We’ve got to get you over to the shelter and cleaned up and changed.”

“An interview?” Steve asked looking confused as Lucifer sat his duffle down and began going through it. “For what?”

“Computer programming and design. It’s what you do right?” The Devil asked with a smile as he handed the boy and girl each a large muffin and a large bottle of water to share. “Here you go. Enjoy that okay?”

The woman let out a sob as the kids broke into laughter and went rushing inside to eat their food. “Lucifer you truly are an angel.”

Lucifer started laughing, grabbing a few more things from his bag before passing it to the woman. “Not anymore I’m not. This job pays twenty-six fifty an hour and you’ll get housing. Tammy can you keep my duffle here until I bring Steve back?”

Tammy nodded and leaned up and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Of course Lucifer. Anything for feeding my kids.”

The blonde smiled and grabbed Steve and began dragging the man out. “Okay these might be a bit big but I have needle and thread. I can adjust the pants and take the shirt in a bit while you get cleaned up okay? The shelter has soap, razors, and a toothbrush for you.”

“Lucifer what makes you think I’m going to get this job?” Steve asked, looking doubtful.

“Because I gave them one of your resumes.” Lucifer said. “Swiped it the first night I helped you get settled in. They called the shelter and the shelter owner told me about the interview call for you.”

Steve looked even more shocked as the Devil dragged him into the men’s shelter. Lucifer grabbed a bag of toiletries and shoved the man in the direction of the showers. As Steve was getting cleaned up Lucifer began adjusting the clothes that Sam and Gabriel had given him. Sam looked over at his boyfriend who was watching Lucifer with careful gold eyes.

“You okay Gabe?” Sam asked softy. 

Gabriel blinked. “Huh? Yeah. I am. It’s just… I haven’t seen this side of him in ages. He’s back to being the Lucifer I fell in love with. Watching him now just reminds me of exactly why I fell in love with him Sam.”

“So this was normal him?” The hunter asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah. Always ready to help, caring, big heart.” Gabriel said. “It’s like going back in time to right before the Mark got to him.”

“You’re still in love with him aren’t you?” Sam said, realization flooding through him. “That’s why you didn’t want to fight him or kill him. It’s because you love him.”

Gabriel was quite for a minute before he sighed. “Yeah I do. He was my first everything and the father of my child Sam. That kind of love, no matter how much it changes, is a hard thing to get over.”

Sam nodded and turned back to watching. Steve had come back out and was now getting dressed. Lucifer was making quick adjustments to the clothes. Once he finished he left and came back with a suit jacket in the same color as the pants and a tie. Steve got the tie on and the Devil helped the man into his jacket and they both left. Lucifer walked the man to this interview and, after doing one more check on his appearance, sent Steve inside with a smile and a thumbs up for good luck.

Knowing that he would have a while to wait, Lucifer began to panhandle. He didn’t say anything just sat on a bench with a cup and when people would give him money he’d thank them and they’d smile back. Lucifer seemed to be clearly enjoying himself as he waited and when Steve came out nearly an hour later the Devil all but jumped up to rush over to him.

“Well Steve? How did it go?” Lucifer asked.

Steve grabbed the Devil and started crying making Lucifer hug him tight. 

“Steve? Steve are you okay?” The Devil asked. “What happened?”

“I got the job Lucifer! They want me to move in to my new place tonight and start work first thing tomorrow! The apartment is fully furnished! I even got a signing bonus!” Steve said as he cried against the blonde. “A thousand dollars in cash! I’m going to have a home again!”

“No you’re going to have a house. A home is your family no matter where you are.” Lucifer said hugging the man tight. “Now let’s go tell Tammy the good news and get the kids. I’ll help you guys move okay?”

Steve managed to compose himself. “Lucifer I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you for this! You’ve done so much for my family. How am I ever going to repay you for what you’ve done?”

Lucifer smiled and began leading the man back towards the warehouse. “You want to thank me? Then don’t forget this kindness and pass it on okay? Always take the time to help those in need. Now let’s go get your family and get them settled in before we go shopping and get you guys some food and essentials okay?”

Gabriel and Sam watched and Lucifer and Steve walked away, both of them talking and laughing. Lucifer really had changed and for the better. Now the only question was, would Lucifer still be the same if Chuck came back and kept his promise about seeing Lucifer in a hundred years.


	5. Wrong Name Confessions

_Chapter 5: Wrong Name Confessions_

Gabriel sat on the bed wearing only a sheet, sobbing brokenly. Sam sat across the room watching his boyfriend cry, just like he had been for the past hour. The hunter knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde stopped crying but until then he had to let the angel work the upset out of system. Sam could only hope that it didn’t last all night like the last one did. This upset had been startling and completely out of the blue and to be honest, Sam wasn’t sure who was more upset about what had happened; him or Gabriel.

It started off as a normal evening. Gabriel had cooked like normal, teasing them and making a show of being himself. After dinner had been a nice movie marathon along with dessert. Before long they realized that everyone else had gone to bed and it was just the two of them left. Sam had watched the archangel grow antsy and the hunter had responded by teasing the blonde until the archangel had dragged them to their room.

Sam had been smiling and laughing the whole way; it had been a while since his lover had been in such a playful mood. The souring came as their lovemaking had come to an end. The very vocal archangel had been reaching his peak and when both he and Sam had tumbled over that pinnacle of pleasure that was when things sour. Gabriel had screamed out someone else’s name. Sam had pulled away in complete shock leaving the archangel dealing with a mixture of emotions. The fight that came after was worse.

“What the hell Gabe?!” Sam snapped, pulling away and reaching for his pants.

Gabriel looked confused then it seemed to realize exactly what he did and his expression became horrified. “Sam I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—It was an accident!”

“An accident?! Gabriel, you screamed LUCIFER’S NAME!” Sam yelled, glad the walls were soundproof.

“I’m sorry! It just happened!” Gabriel said, tears filling his eyes. “I don’t know why I did it! Please Sam!”

“You called his name! So what? Did you decide to do a take two? Are you seeing him behind my back?” Sam asked angrily.

“No! I have never cheated on anyone in my whole life Sam! I never have and never will!” Gabriel said frantically as he started crying. “I’ve only been with you this whole time. I swear it on my Grace!”

Sam couldn’t stop himself from exploding. “THEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING HIS NAME INSTEAD OF MINE?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Gabriel yelled back before completely breaking down in harsh sobs, his small frame shaking violently at the force.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He moved away and took a seat at his desk. It took a good ten minutes but once Sam was calm he realized that, while he had a right to be mad, he was also over reacting. He knew for a fact that Gabriel couldn’t cheat; it would make him break the oath he swore to Sam when they started dating and would make him very sick if he did. So now he needed to wait for Gabriel to calm down so they could try to talk about this like rational adults.

Judging by the look of things it wouldn’t be too much longer until then. Gabriel’s sobs were starting to slow and the angel wasn’t shaking as bad. With a sigh Sam tossed the box of tissues over to the blonde, who took them without acknowledging him. The hunter glanced at the clock and decided to give the angel a few more minutes before trying again. If they were going to talk about this then he needed Gabriel at least somewhat calm. 

Sure enough Gabriel began cleaning up with the tissues. He blew his nose and dried his tears. The blonde frowned at the now very damp sheets but made no move to change them despite how uncomfortable it made it. That made Sam frown, knowing just how much Gabriel hated being uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath the hunter steeled himself, knowing that when he spoke, he might just end up with either a sobbing archangel or a vanishing one, depending on Gabriel’s level of embarrassment and shame.

“Can we talk now?” Sam asked softly, not wanting to spook his lover.

The small man managed a shaky nod and the hunter felt some of the tension leave him but it didn’t mean anything. There was still a good chance that his lover would vanish. Sam had to take this nice and slow or else Gabriel would be true to his nature and run and then he’d be gone for days, or even weeks.

“Are you calmer now?” The hunter asked softly.

There was another shaky nod.

“Are you going to run away?” Sam asked with baited breath.

There was a shake of the head, followed by a nod, then another shake. Gabriel was too upset to know if he would run or not. Sam reached out and wiped away the chalk warding he kept up on the walls to keep angels from coming or going. 

“The warding is down in case you need to run okay? That way you don’t hurt yourself in case you do run.” 

“Thank you.” Came the hoarse sounding voice.

“Want some water?” Sam asked, becoming concerned.

“Graveyard. Please.”

Sam sighed and opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the glass he kept there for just this reason. Standing he went over to the shelf where a large bottle of dark liquid was sitting. Sam opened it, trying not to breathe in the fumes as he poured some into the cup before closing the bottle. It was a special alcohol that was strong enough to get even an archangel drunk. Walking over to the bed, the hunter passed Gabriel the cup, who took it and took a big drink before trying to take a deep breath.

“Thank you.” Gabriel said, staring into the cup.

Sam sat down on the edge on the bed near the foot and turned to face his boyfriend, who’s face and chest were flushed from crying. “Are you good?”

“Yeah. I’m good. For now.” Gabriel confirmed.

“Okay good. Now… What just happen Gabe?” Sam asked.

“I…I don’t know Sam. I really don’t.” The archangel said. “I mean… I know that it was you I was with. I mean… How could I not? You’re human. I can tell the difference. Not to mention that I never let Lucifer top me. I don’t know why it happened.”

“Did you see his face in your mind’s eye?”

Gabriel looked confused as he seemed to turn inward, no doubt replaying what had happened in his mind. “No…I…I didn’t. I don’t know why I did it Sam.”

Sam scooted closer. “You have been thinking about him a lot lately. Could it be stemming from that Gabe?”

“I don’t see why it would! Lucifer and I haven’t been together for thousands of years Sam! We broke up and he tried to kill me! Why in the world would I be fantasizing about him now?!” Gabriel snapped before taking another drink to calm himself.

“Easy Gabe.” Sam cautioned, knowing just how quickly the drink could take effect. “I want you to be conscious for this.”

“I’d rather forget it ever happened.” The blonde said bitterly. “I have never done something like this before. I’m not sure how to handle it.”

Sam was silent for a moment before reaching out and putting his hand on his boyfriend’s leg to show his support. Clearly what just happened was far more upset to the angel then he had realized. Gabriel didn’t respond to the touch, instead choosing to stare into his cup of booze.

“Don’t worry Gabe. We’ll get through this together.” Sam said.

Gabriel shot him a look of disbelief. “How? I don’t even know why this happened and I’m an archangel who is supposed to have all the answers.” 

Sam thought about it for a moment. “Remember the time we check on Lucifer right after he left? How he helped that man get a job?”

“What does that have to do with now?!” Gabriel asked, becoming agitated; he wanted answers now.

“I asked you if you still loved him remember?” Sam asked. “I think you called out his name because of that. You called out his name because you are still in love with him Gabriel.”

Gabriel fell silent at that, seeming to calm down even more. “I can’t be in love with him Sam. Not when I have you. That’s not fair to either of you.”

The hunter moved closer to his lover, hoping it wouldn’t make him feel crowded while still giving him the comfort he knew the angel needed. “Yes you can. You’re an archangel Gabriel. You are an entirely different species then me. You love differently. You said so yourself and it’s not fair of me to try to hold you to human standards when you aren’t human. That’s not being fair to you. We can try to make this work.”

“What Lucifer and I had is over Sam!” Gabriel spat, the glass in his hands giving a strange creak.

The brunette quickly took the glass before it shattered. “Is it really? You said you were still in love with him. Why? What happened between you that kept this love going even though he tried to kill you?”

The look on the blonde’s face was heartbreaking. “We…We never got to say goodbye.” 

Sam felt his own heart clench. “What?”

“During his Fall… I was out battling… When I heard that Mike and Luci were fighting I tried to get there as fast as I could. I wanted to try to stop the fighting, to try to heal our family. By the time I got there… Lucifer had already been thrown in the Cage and Michael had sent it straight to Hell. 

“I remember feeling numb as the other angels around me cheered. I remember falling to my knees and crying. I remember hearing it go so quite that the sound of my own crying echoed. Then I remember screaming and how bad I scared the other angels, even Michael. After that I was numb for a while and nothing mattered.

“After that I was given mission after mission by Michael to keep myself occupied. Then I couldn’t stand it anymore. I left in the middle of a mission and went back to find that they were holding a big party, celebrating Michael for throwing Lucifer into Hell. I remember Heaven shaking with my anger at how they could all be so callous and I ripped into each and every angel there, going through ever nice thing Lucifer had done for them. Then I told them I wasn’t going to be part of Heaven anymore.”

Sam watched as tears filled Gabriel’s eyes as he told his story. How those tears spilled over and the pain in those golden eyes seemed to consume him. For the first time in a long time Gabriel looked like the archangel he was really was and his age was showing. The hunter held his boyfriend’s hand as the story went on, knowing he needed the support.

“As I stood there before every angel of Heaven I pulled out my archangel blade and turned it on myself. I faked my death and ran. I went straight to Loki and told him what happened and became him. So now you know.”

“Gabe I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to think about what the must have been like.” Sam said softly. “You must have been in such pain.”

“I’d compare it to you losing Jessica.” Gabriel said. “Except I knew that he was alive and suffering and that I had no way to get to him without either getting killed or bringing all of Heaven down on top of my head.”

Sam moved up on the bed and pulled Gabriel close. “Can I ask you a question without you running off?”

“I make no promises Sammich.” Gabriel said, linking his fingers with Sam’s. “But I will try my hardest not to run.”

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head. “If I wasn’t in the picture right now and you met Lucifer like you did…Would you have given him another chance?”

Gabriel stiffened and Sam tensed, more then ready for the archangel to run but Gabriel turned his confused gold eyes to him. “I… I don’t know. I… I think maybe I would.”

“Okay. How about I make you a deal?” Sam asked kissing him gently. “How about we go talk to Lucifer about this and see what we can do.”

The blonde pulled back in shock. “Are…Are you serious?”

The hunter nodded. “I want you to be happy Gabe. I can see that Lucifer is a different person. I’m not saying that this is going to be easy but I am willing to give this a try.”

Sam only had a second to see the smile that lit up the smaller man’s face before he was roughly tackled to the bed and the life was nearly being kissed out of him. Sam couldn’t stop the moan that left him as that warmth that was the Fourth Born seemed to envelop him. If nothing else, Sam knew the make-up sex from their fight would be amazing.


	6. Sacrifices

_Chapter 6: Sacrifices_

Lucifer ran, holding the half naked young woman to his chest, thankful he was stronger then he looked. He ducked into a different alleyway, making sure to go past places where he knew the cameras worked; he wanted this to be seen. Finally getting a good distance away from their pursuers he paused next to a micro alley. He sat the terrified young girl down and pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

“Lucifer?” She asked nervously, tears streaming down her face.

“Everything is going to be okay. I need you to stay here okay and hide until I come back.” Lucifer said. “Then I’m going to call the cops and we’ll get this reported okay? I’ll be right back.”

The girl nodded and crouched down into the small space that was barely big enough to fit her. Lucifer backed away from the micro alley and shoved the small, empty dumpster in front of it and made sure that the girl couldn’t be seen before moving further down the alley. There was the sound of footsteps and three drunken men entered the alley.

“HEY! Where’s the girl?” The leader asked.

Lucifer smirked and flipped the guy the bird and took off once more, leading them away from his charge. He could hear their hurried footsteps behind him and he turned and headed down the next alley only curse as he realized that he took a wrong turn. At least he had saved her. Tuning he stood and waited for the jerks to appear.

“There you are you dirtbag!” The leader snapped. “What did you do with the whore?!”

“Her name is Amanda and she isn’t a whore!” Lucifer spat. “You were raping her!”

“What does it matter? No one cares about homeless freaks like you. No one would even notice if we killed you and they wouldn’t care either!”

Lucifer glared. “She’s someone’s daughter so don’t you dare give me that shit!”

The leader rushed and Lucifer and he ducked, watching as the drunk man stumbled and almost fell. The other two took it as a sign and rushed at Lucifer as well, swinging half drunk punches. It was easy to keep ahead of the two drunkards but the former angel made a rookie mistake of taking his eyes off the third man.

A sharp splitting pain ripped through the back of Lucifer's head and he went down like a ton of bricks. Looking up he found the leader smirking down at him, a piece of broken brick held tight in his hand. The Devil struggled to stand but the bully just slammed the brick down on his back again, sending him down again.

“You aren’t so big now are you?!” The leader snapped before slamming the brick into his back again. “Now where’s the girl?”

“Safe and far away from you.” Lucifer spat. “You won’t touch her ever again!”

“Either you tell us or I’ll kill you!” The man snapped.

“I’ll see you in Hell then.” Lucifer said with a smile.

The man let out and an enraged roar and kicked Lucifer in the face, splitting his lip. “Get that pig up!” 

The two dragged Lucifer up and the bully grabbed a piece of broken wood from a spilt pool cue that half hanging out of the dumpster. He grabbed it and began hitting Lucifer hard, screaming in rage. The Devil let out sharp cries of pain as the wood connected over and over with his body. The man backed away to catch his breath, throwing the broken cue down and Lucifer spit out a mouthful of blood. 

“This is your last chance. I’m not afraid of killing you because no one would dare blame me! Where is the whore?!” The man snapped. 

Lucifer glared. “I will never betray anyone. Especially not the people who mean the most to me. So you can go fuck yourself.”

The man let out a loud curse and began punching Lucifer hard. The blonde let out a sudden agonized scream as he felt something sharp rip through him. The two holding him suddenly dropped him, looking terrified. The two seemed to pale realizing something was wrong with the blonde. The door to the bar next to them burst open and two men came out with guns and pointed them. 

“FBI! Freeze!” 

The three turned pale and the door opened again and out came another person.

“Lucifer! Lucifer answer me!” The blonde rushed over to Lucifer. “What the hell did you to my brother?!”

The three got even paler and the tall one spoke. “Gabe! How is he?!”

“Not good Sam! He’s dying!”

The shorter one with the gun cocked it. “If our brother in law dies then I swear to god I will shoot all three of you and call it self defense!”

The door opened again and this time the sheriff walked out, his gun drawn. “What in the hell is going on?!”

The leader paled. “Dad? It was an accident! We didn't--”

The taller snarled. “They attacked our brother in law!”

Lucifer was laying on the ground coughing up blood with Gabriel trying to help him. “Gabe… There’s a girl… they were raping her… Down the alley…”

“We need an ambulance!” Gabriel yelled. “Lucifer’s internal scarring ruptured! He’s bleeding out! He’d going to die!”

The Sheriff got on his radio and an ETA on the ambulance. Dean rushed down the alley and returned a few minutes later with the young girl, who appeared no older then sixteen. Dean had wrapped his jacket around her, in addition to the one she had from Lucifer, but it didn’t hide the blood and cum running down her legs. The Sheriff pulled out cuffs and turned to his son and the other two.

“I’m sorry but this time I can’t turn a blind eye.” The Sheriff said. “Right now you have assault and rape of a minor and assault of that young man.”

There was a sudden shout and Gabriel was holding Lucifer’s limp body. The Sheriff suddenly turned grim and the ambulance pulled up. The attendants began working on Lucifer while another one took the young girl. After a few minutes the two working on Lucifer left him and turned and began helping the girl.

“Looks like you’ve become a murderer. You’ll be on your own this time.” The Sheriff said to his son as he dragged the kicking and screaming young man towards his car.

Gabriel laid his brother’s body down as the deputy came over and began asking them questions and taking notes. Sam walked over and hugged his boyfriend letting him know that everything would be okay. Dean went to check on the girl with the deputy and after a few minutes came back.

“Looks like she’ll be okay. They’re going to take her to the hospital and do a rape kit.” Dean said. “They came out of a bar a few blocks away and grabbed her and pulled her into the closest alley. She said she screamed and the next thing she knew was that Lucifer had her and was protecting her. He saved her life.”

“I still can’t believe he’s gone…” Gabriel said, sobbing as the Sheriff came back over. “My brother… He’s… I couldn’t save him!”

Sam held Gabriel tight, trying to calm the blonde. “Gabe we both know that there was nothing you could have done. His internal scaring was too bad. You can’t blame yourself.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” The Sheriff said, as he returned. “I will make sure that my son and his friends pay the full price for what has been done here today.”

“It won’t fix things!” Gabriel snapped. “It won’t bring my brother back and it won’t help that girl rest any easier! If you think that two lives were ruined here tonight then you’re wrong! My brother is dead! His son is now an orphan! I lost my big brother! That girl will always have to live with the fact that three grown men jumped her and raped her! She will have that hanging over her head for the rest of her life! And you know what? I blame you!”

The Sheriff stared at the small man in shock. “Excuse me?!”

“Your son told my brother that he wasn’t afraid to kill because he knew he’d get away with it because he was your son!” Gabriel snapped. “You raised that bastard to be like that so I blame you for killing my brother!”

With that Gabriel walked away, leaving the stunned law officer with his mouth agape. The two FBI Agents Rose and Dylan were quick to follow the small blonde doctor. It was only after they left that the deputy came over looking disappointed.

“You know Dr. Godson has a point. Your son ruined a lot of lives tonight and not just his own all because you decided to protect him whenever he got in trouble. Now you have several witnesses and cameras that prove what we’ve been saying all along. Your son is finally getting what he deserved. I hope you’re happy with yourself because I will be testifying against him and you’ll be hard pressed to find anyone on your side.” The deputy said. “Now if you’ll excuse me… I have evidence to collect. You should go home. You’re relieved.”

The Sheriff nodded numbly and walked off, his heart heavy.

 

Lucifer hit the ground hard, gasping as he tired to draw air into his aching lungs. He coughed harshly, his whole body aching and he wasn’t sure why. A warm blanket was draped over his body and it was only then that he realized how cold he was. His whole body felt like ice; almost like he had frozen to death and then been brought back to life.

Hands ran over his back and he looked up to find a relieved looking Jack, Dean, and Castiel staring at him. He was so confused and shocked that he didn’t know what to think or do. Castiel and Dean both grabbed him and carefully pulled him to his feet and Jack brought over a second, almost piping hot blanket and wrapped it around him before hugging him.

“Welcome back Father.” Jack said. “I’ve missed you.”

Lucifer hugged back, still not too sure what was going on. “What happened? Where am I? Why am I so cold?”

“Gabriel is the reason.” Castiel explained. “You were attacked by some humans and in order to protect you Gabriel had to stop your body and make it seem like you died. Once he got you safe he had to take drastic steps in order to heal your body to ensure you’d live.”

“Yeah. It was a close call.” Dean said. “We almost lost you twice in the first week we had you here. Glad this bunker is equipped for everything.”

Lucifer began to look around, starting to shiver as his body began to warm up. “Why isn’t Gabby here if I’m hurt?”

The three exchanged glances and slowly looked to the other side of the room. Sam was sitting on the floor, Gabriel held tight to his chest. Mary was kneeling next to them, having just gotten a warm blanket as well. He couldn’t see Gabriel from his angle but judging by the looks on their faces it had to be bad. 

The Devil stumbled his way over to his brother and fell to his knees next to them. Sam had a sad smile on his face and for some reason it set Lucifer more on edge then the tears on Mary’s face did. Reaching up he shakily pulled the blanket down, sacred of what he would find. Knowing his brother, he was scared that he would find that Sam was holding a corpse.

When the blanket slid down it revealed that Sam was still holding onto a living body that was taking ragged breaths. Gabriel’s face was an ashen gray and his cheeks were a bit sunken with dark circles under his eyes. The worst thing by far was the blood. Dark red, almost black blood was trailing from Gabriel’s nose, ears, and a small bit was coming from the corner of his mouth and it made Lucifer ill to see it.

Reaching out he placed his hand on Gabriel’s cheek, surprised to find that his baby brother was colder then he was. There was a weak noise and Gabriel’s eyes slowly opened and the Devil felt his heart sink at the sight. Those normally gold eyes were now hazel colored meaning that his brother had pushed himself so far that he was almost completely out of power.

“Oh Gabby… You shouldn’t have done this for me.” Lucifer said.

Gabriel gave him a weak smile before his eyes closed and the small archangel went limp against his boyfriend. Lucifer felt the panic well up but Mary was right there checking Gabriel’s pulse even though they could both hear the small angel’s ragged breathing. Mary gave the tall blonde a nod and Lucifer managed to relax. Sam gave him a smile and picked Gabriel up, cradling him gently.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got him. You go rest too. Same room as last time okay? We’ll explain everything later.” Sam said before leaving, Mary following close behind them.

Jack came over and helped his Father up. “Come on. I’ll help you to your room and I’ll stay with you tonight okay?”

Lucifer nodded and let his son lead him through the bunker. He had a million questions running through his mind about what had happened. Despite all of the questions he had only one kept repeating over and over in his mind like a broken record and it was the only one he wanted an answer to.

Was Gabriel going to be okay?


	7. Recovery and Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a minute to apologize to my loyal readers. As I write this it is very late. Tomorrow (technically today) I find out if this might be the last chapter I am allowed to write due to the nerve death occuring in my hand. I will give you an update letting you know what is going on but until then please enjoy the chapter and I once more apologize for not updating sooner.

_Chapter 7: Recovery and Second Chances_

“So the two guys got thirty years each with no parole and the son of the sheriff got life in prison with no possible parole? Good. They deserve nothing less then that. Although I wouldn’t mind contacting a demon to do more once they arrive in Hell after they die.” Lucifer said, taking a big drink of his hot tea. “And the girl I saved? Amanda? What about her?”

“She’s fine. She’s moved in with her father and they’re both taking care of the baby. Last time we talked to her she said she was finishing school and thinking about going to collage to study law.” Jack said. “The baby is cute. She named her Luciferette Gabriella. The dad is head over heals in love with that little girl.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle. “‘Lucifertte Gabriella’? What a name. The two worst archangels to name her after. Poor kid.” He said before turning serious. “I didn’t realize she was pregnant when I saved her. They could have made her miscarry.”

“She’s fine dad. All she talked about during the trial was what a hero you were. And she wasn’t the only one. They had a line of people out the door who were willing to testify about you. It was pretty amazing.” Jack said as he sat down the plate of food in front of his dad.

“Thank you Jack. This looks delicious. I see your uncle had been teaching you to cook.” The Devil said with pride as he began eating.

“Yeah.” The young Nephilim said with a huge grin. “I like it a lot. It’s been a fun six months since you’ve been gone.”

“I still can’t believe I was gone for that long.” The Second Born admitted. “Seems like it was only yesterday. Not to mention what Gabriel did for me. He never should have done it. Risking his life to save mine like that when it could have killed him was stupid.”

“That’s what family does.” Sam said, coming into the room looking exhausted. “Gabriel’s finally awake. He wants to see you Lucifer.”

The tall blonde almost knocked his chair to the floor in his haste to stand. He caught it with a flush and pushed it under the table carefully before rushing from the room, almost bumping into Dean and Mary on the way out. Dean paused and watched the Devil rush down the hall like a pack of wild hell hounds were on his heels.

“What the hell got into him?” Dean asked coming in and going straight for the coffee pot. “Almost ran us over.”

“Gabe’s fully awake this time. I came to get him some food and tea.” Sam explained. “He probably won’t be able to get out a bed for a while longer but he’s awake and wants to everyone to know that he’s up for visitors as long as it’s not too demanding.”

“Does he look any better?” Mary asked hopefully, remembering just how close the archangel had looked to death. 

The taller shook his head. “No. He won’t start looking better until his Grace recharges a bit more. Even with Jack helping boost him with the resurrection Gabriel used far more then he should have.”

An easy silence filled the kitchen after Sam’s statement. No one said anything else but they were all of the same mindset. Gabriel could be annoying but if nothing else he loved his mixed family and they loved him in return. Knowing that the Fourth Born would soon be recovering from his injuries made the four of them all breathe a bit easier. The silence didn’t last long before the eldest Winchester bother cleared his throat.

“So I was thinking…” Dean said seriously, staring at his coffee as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. “I know we already have two powerhouses on this team with Jack and Gabriel but I was thinking what about asking Lucifer to stay?”

Sam stared, not quite believing the words he was hearing coming from his older brother. “Are you serious Dean?”

“Yeah. I mean… You can see that he’s changed. I’m all for him staying. Besides it’ll give Jack a chance to connect with the only parent he has left.” Dean said, a faint pink hue covering his cheekbones.

“Not my only parent.” Jack said with a smile. “I have lots and I love and am proud of each one of you.”

Dean cleared his throat and looked even more uncomfortable but it was clear that he was proud. Jack smiled proudly at Dean before hugging the man, and Mary and Sam laughed at the sight. Dean awkwardly hugged Jack back before being released to sit and enjoy his coffee. Mary also got herself a cup and sat down next to her oldest son.

“I think Dean’s right.” She said suddenly. “I think Lucifer should stay. He’s proven that he’s a different person. He deserves a chance. If he stays here and helps us then we’ll have more information on Hell then we’ll know what to do with. It seems like a win-win situation to me.”

“So then I guess we all agree.” Sam said happily. “Gabe will be thrilled to know that his brother can stay.” 

“Good for him. Now go nurse your angel back to health.” Dean spat. “No doubt he’s got a kinky nurse outfit for you somewhere.”

Mary stared; startled that Dean would talk like that to his younger brother.

Sam glared. “Speaking of angels… Where is Cas? You forget to unchain him from the bed again Dean?” 

Dean choked on his coffee. “What the hell Sam?!”

Mary’s shocked stare now flicked to her youngest; did they forget she was right there?

Sam gave his brother an evil smirk. “Whoops. I forgot that it was you that got left chained to the bed because you don’t top.” 

Dean’s jaw fell open and he turned beet red. Mary was staring at her oldest son in shock while Jack looked confused. Sam picked up the tray of food and carried it out, leaving his blushing brother and shocked mother sitting there. Jack waited for a few minutes before looking even more confused.

“Is this a sex thing and what do chains have to do with it?”

 

Lucifer tried to calm his racing heart as he paused outside the door to Sam and Gabriel’s room. He did a quick check on his appearance and made sure he looked good; Gabriel liked it when he looked his best. That brought Lucifer to a screeching halt. Why did it matter anymore what Gabriel thought of his appearance? The younger archangel was with Sam now. Shaking his head he gave a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in Luci. I know it’s you.” Came the weak and muffled voice from inside.

The Second Born pushed open the door and stopped dead, staring at his younger brother, feeling a bit horrorstruck.

“Don’t just stand there. Get in here. Don’t need everyone staring at me.” Gabriel said weakly, his smile just as weak as his voice.

Lucifer numbly shut the door behind him with a quiet click. In the two weeks since he’d been awake Lucifer had expected his brother to at least have recovered a little. Instead his brother looked the same, if not worse. His skin was still that sickening shade of gray with dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheeks. The blanket that was pooled around his waist revealed a very thin body where he could see his brothers ribs just barely peeking out. The only thing that gave the older hope was the fact that he could see flecks of gold beginning to appear in those now hazel eyes; a sure sign of his Grace returning.

“Gabby…”

Gabriel chuckled and motioned to the chair next to his bed. “Have a seat before you pass out Luci. I don’t need a new rug for my floor just yet. I like my bear skin rug. It’s one of my favorites and Sam prefers it over the rabbit.”

Lucifer took a seat a reached out and took his brother’s hand, flinching at the chill he could feel. He immediately began adjusting the blanket so that it covered him more and grabbed the fur throw off the chair and wrapped it tight around his shoulders. Realizing that the blanket was an electric blanket he found the dial and turned it up, hoping to bring his brother’s temperature up to the proper level. Gabriel’s laughter brought a flush to his cheeks.

“Doting brother much?” Gabriel asked with a weak smile.

“Gabby I haven’t seen you this sick since the First War with Amara when Michael was nearly killed.” Lucifer said. “You look horrible. Seeing you when I woke up scared me just as bad as it did then. I didn’t think I could ever be that scared again.”

“I can imagine. I just did what I could to help you.” Gabriel said, leaning back against the pillows. “And before you say anything I did it because I love you.”

Lucifer let out a bitter laugh as held his younger brother’s hand tight. “Not sure I deserve it at all but I can’t help but thank you. You’ve saved my life again Gabriel. Maybe someday I can repay you for everything you’ve ever done for me.”

“You don’t have to repay me.” Gabriel said, squeezing his brother’s hand. “I did this because I wanted to do this. It made me happy to do this.”

Lucifer sighed. “I still wish you wouldn’t take such risks for me.”

“Used to we would do it all the time.” The small blonde said. “I’d save you, you’d save me… When everything was all said and done we’d go for drinks and get into a bar fight and end up saving each other again.”

“Those were the days.” Lucifer said. “Back when we were young and stupid and didn’t know any better.”

“We’re still young.” Gabriel protested.

“And you’re still stupid.” Lucifer said.

The two were silent before Gabriel let out a snort. Lucifer let out a snort a few seconds later and soon the two were laughing. They kept laughing until the smaller began coughing harshly. Lucifer panicked when blood began flecking his younger brother’s lips. He was about to call for help but the door opened and Sam came rushing in. He reached down next to the bed and picked up a mask that was attached to a small machine.

As Gabriel adjusted the mask Sam was quick to turn on the machine. Lucifer pulled back as a bitter smelling smoke came pouring into the mask. He was concerned at the smoke but was surprised to see that it seemed to be helping his brother. Sam noticed his look and sent him a reassuring smile.

“It’s just some albuterol. It helps ease his breathing.” Sam said. “It’s a human medicine but it works fine on him for right now.”

“So he’ll be okay?” Lucifer asked softly.

The hunter gave him a smile. “Other then a case of the shakes and some nausea he’ll be absolutely fine. I promise Lucifer.”

Lucifer sighed. “Good. I was worried.”

“Worry… wort.” Gabriel panted out, finally able to draw in a decent breath again.

“You’re one to talk.” The tall blonde said. “We both know that if this had just happened to me that you’d be freaking out worse then I was.”

“Maybe.” Came the shaky response.

Sam sighed and began adjusting his boyfriend’s pillows so that he could lay back easier. Lucifer stood back watching as his brother began to relax. He’d never seen his brother relax like that except when they were together. It brought a flare of jealously to his heart but he quickly stamped it out. There was no reason for him to be jealous, not when his brother was no longer his to hold. 

Instead of saying anything, he leaned down and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. “I would love to stay longer Gabby but I don’t want exhaust you. It’s too soon after you waking up. I can come back later when you’re feeling better. I promise.”

Gabriel nodded. “Alright. Tomorrow.”

Lucifer nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“You can give me a ‘special wake-up’.” He said, giving him an eyebrow wiggle.

Lucifer turned three shades of red and rushed from the room. Sam got up and shut the door behind him. Smiling he turned back to Gabriel who was smiling gently at him. Sam sat on the bed and gently stroked the angel’s cheek.

“Having fun?” The hunter asked with a smile.

“Yeah. You won’t believe it Sam. He’s still interested. He was preening outside the door.” Gabriel said. “He knows I like him well groomed.”

“So do we have a chance?” Sam asked. 

“I think so.” The small blonde said. “We just have to start putting the pressure on. Soon he’ll be ours.”

Sam leaned in and kissing his cheek. “I think I like the sound of it.”


	8. Ruination and Running

_Chapter 8: Ruination and Running_

Lucifer rushed into his room and slammed the door shut. He reached up and turned the deadbolt until it clicked, signaling that it was locked. Still caught up in his panic he grabbed the heavy solid oak dresser, the one he wasn’t using, and slid it in front of the door as well. Once done he rushed over to his nightstand and grabbed one of his disposable razors, pulling off the cover and throwing in to the ground. He sliced his finger open and quickly drew warding sigils against the wall to ward off any angels. Finally done he sank down against the dresser and began to sob, burying his face in his arms.

As he sat there trying to calm down Lucifer couldn’t help but wonder where everything had gone wrong. Why had he just disrupted the lives of his family? He should never have agreed to stay here and now he was certain that he was never going to get his wings back. What had just happened proved that he was a bad person. He didn’t have a choice now; he had to leave and return to his life on the streets.

Getting up now that he was somewhat calmer, he walked over to the closet and grabbed his duffle and backpack. Opening the duffle he began grabbing his clothes and folding them and putting them in. He might not be able to leave at the moment but when things clamed down he’d run. He’d put as much space between himself and the bunker as he could even if it meant cutting across the country.

Taking a moment to breath he tried to figure out exactly when everything went wrong. With a sigh he sat down hard, knowing exactly what had caused this; his own loneliness. He knew better and he has still acting on his emotions like a love stuck teenager instead of the archangel he once was.

It started out so innocently. As Gabriel was recovering he spent as much time as he dared with his younger brother, enjoying the rekindling of their friendship. The more time he spent with his brother the more he remembered exactly why he fell in love with him. He kept squashing down his feelings however, because Sam was usually in the room with him. It also came with the added bonus of making friends with the hunter as well.

It all came to a head one night after Gabriel had laid down to rest. Sam had insisted on walking Lucifer to his room. Gabriel had agreed and Lucifer had kissed his brother’s cheek and allowed the human to walk him out. When they had reached Lucifer’s room, they had stopped to talk and that had been the beginning of the end of his new life.

 

_Six Weeks Ago_

 

“Thank you for walking me to my room Sam.” Lucifer said. “And for letting me spend so much time with Gabby.”

Sam smiled at him and leaned in close, making the Devil step back until his back was against the wall. “No problem Lucifer. I would do anything to see Gabe smile and right now you make him smile.” He said, his voice low and a bit husky.

The blonde suddenly felt uncomfortable, his pants growing a bit tight at the sound of the youngest Winchester’s voice. “I should probably get to bed…”

“Alright.” Sam said, his green eyes sparkling with something, leaning in closer, placing his hand on the wall behind Lucifer, trapping the Second Born against the door. “I guess I shouldn’t keep you then.”

Lucifer swallowed hard and began feeling behind him for the door handle. “Yeah and you need to get back to Gabby.” He said, his voice coming out a bit higher then he wanted it to.

Sam suddenly leaned in and his warm lips slammed into Lucifer’s. The blonde’s eyes went wide before they closed. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up, his fingers clenching into the blue flannel the hunter was wearing. He had barely started kissing back when the taller suddenly pulled back, leaving him dazed.

“Good night Lucifer. Sweet Dreams.” Sam said before turning and walking away, leaving Lucifer wondering just what the hell had happened.

After that it seemed like a ritual. Gabriel would fall asleep, Sam would walk Lucifer to his room, then the hunter would kiss the life out of the once angel before leaving. It left Lucifer reeling but it also made him realize just how lonely he was. He hadn’t been touched with love and kindness in so long that he couldn’t even remember the last time it happened. Then it got worse.

“Yeah. My creation didn’t turn out the best but at least I didn’t end up with a large lazy cat like Michael.” Lucifer said. “And Raphael was pissed that he was the only one who made a sea creature. Still Gabriel won the contest for the best animal but I swear he made that stupid platypus just to piss the three of us off. Am I right Gabby?”

“He’s asleep Lucifer.” Sam said softly as he stood and adjusted the blankets around the still weak archangel. “He’s been asleep for about twenty minutes.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Lucifer asked as he stood as well.

“Because you would have stopped talking and then left.” Sam said. “I like spending time with you. Even if you don’t pay that much attention to me.”

“Sam… You’re with Gabriel.” The Devil said simply. “It goes against everything an angel is to cheat on their lover.”

“I know he can’t. I’m not an angel however.” Sam said before swooping in. 

Lucifer barely had time to think before he realized what was happening. Sam pressed tightly up against him, and Lucifer could swear that he could feel every muscle in the hunter’s body. The hunter began kissing him, gently at first, before the kiss became more forceful. Sam gently began coaxing him into the kiss. 

Lucifer began kissing back, slowly at first, then he began to relax more and was kissing back with just as much fervor as Sam was. The human ran a hand over the Second Born’s body, tracing muscles and looking for hotspots, pausing to tease them when found. It didn’t take long before that wandering hand drifted down and gave that firm ass a gentle squeeze.

That gentle squeeze is what snapped the blonde out of it. He shoved Sam away and fought to catch his breath. What the hell was he doing? He was making out with his sick brother’s intended mate while said brother was laying a few feet away in the bed. The last thing he wanted was to give his brothers or Dean a reason to kill him.

“Sam what are we doing?” Lucifer asked. “You’re with my brother.”

“And?” Sam asked in a teasing tone. “What Gabriel doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“This will hurt him and I hurt him enough already.” Lucifer said, turning to leave.

The hunter grabbed his wrist in a tight grip and pulling him back. “I’m sure Gabriel wouldn’t care if I showed you some love. After all…He’s already had you and I have to admit that I’m curious as to what he saw in you. This seemed like a good idea to me.”

“The Sam Winchester I know is loyal.” Lucifer said. “Loyal to the point of death over betrayal. I was in your head remember? I know you.”

Sam pressed against him again. “Things change. I had to watch Castiel go crazy, Dean become a demon, and I shared a body with Gadreel. Believe me when I say that the Sam you knew has changed. A lot.”

“Not this much.” The blonde said softly.

His words didn’t matter however, as he found himself shoved up against the wall and being kissed once more. This time all of Lucifer’s inhibitions flew out of the window like an angel after a lost soul. Sam kissed him with all the passion of a long lost lover and Lucifer met him with the exact amount of passion. The two kissed and rubbed against each other like love sick teenagers until the once archangel let out a shout and the front of his pants became damp.

Lucifer pulled back with a flush. “Fuck…”

“More dry humping.” Sam replied with a smirk. “That was more enjoyable then I thought it would be.”

“Oh crap…Gabriel is going to kill me if he finds out.” Lucifer said with a whimper.

“No he won’t.” Sam said. “Believe me that he won’t. Now let’s get you to your room. You need a shower and a change of clothes.”

Lucifer nodded but his mind was racing as Sam led him back to his room. He wished that could have been the end of it and that he could say that it didn’t happen again but it was the furthest from the truth as he could get. It seemed like every time he was alone with Sam the hunter would have pinned and their make out session would begin.

It made the Second Born feel as though he was betraying both his brother and his new family. It was like he was the dirty little secret of a torrid affair; the mistress that no one knew about and was hidden away. In a way he knew that was exactly what he was even if he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. 

Being Sam’s secret lover, even if they weren’t actually having sex, made him feel special. It made him feel loved even if he knew that it wasn’t love that he was picking up from Sam and more like lust. Still it beat back the loneliness that had plagued him for the past hundred years and it made him smile when they had their stolen moments. 

Good things, if you could call it that, never last. Gabriel had been getting stronger every day and soon his brother was back on his feet, albeit a tad bit on the weak side. Lucifer expected Sam’s affair with him to end there but to his surprise it kept going. Sam would wait until Gabriel was distracted in the kitchen, or busy teaching Jack before dragging him off. It was only a matter of time before they got caught and caught they were. Both of them had their shirts open and Sam had been going for his belt when they were interrupted.

“What the hell?!”

Lucifer and Sam broke apart to find a very shocked and pissed off Dean Winchester standing in the hallway looking ready for blood.

“Dean I can explain!” Sam said quickly, trying to button his shirt back up from where Lucifer had unbuttoned it.

“You had damn well better explain before I call both Gabriel and Mom over here!” Dean snapped. “What the hell is going on?! Did you do this Lucifer?!”

“No Dean. It’s nothing like that!” Sam snapped back. “And this is not the time or place to discuss what I’m doing!”

The older hunter stared at his younger brother in disbelief. “It looks to me like you’re cheating on Gabriel! After everything that you’ve been though! You know with trying to win him over and get him back to full health after that demon had him and this is how you treat him? By betraying Gabriel with the Devil himself?!”

“Dean!” Sam snapped, before hearing a broken sob come from behind him.

Lucifer was shaking and looked pale, his chest heaving as tears poured down his face. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have let this happen! I… I can’t…”

Just like that Lucifer turned tail and ran, heading for his room, ignoring the calls for him to come back. When he reached his room he slammed the door and locked himself inside, which left him now sitting on the bed with his bags packed and waiting till the early morning hours. He was going to wait until he was sure that mostly everyone was asleep before running. 

Checking his watch he realized that it was three in the morning. Taking a deep breath Lucifer was quick to move the dresser away from the door as quietly as he could. Unlocking the door he opened it a crack and poked his head out, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. Shutting the door he grabbed his back pack and duffle and rushed to the door. 

Double checking he rushed out into the hall and headed towards the door. He paused and hid as he heard Castiel talking to Jack about why late night snacks were okay sometimes but also why they couldn’t happen every single night. He held his breath and waited until their footsteps faded away before he took off once more. 

Reaching the main room he paused long enough to leave his goodbye letter on the table right where they could find it. In it wasn’t much. Just an apology for barging into their lives and for ruining the good thing they had going. Taking one last glance around he realized just how much he would miss having a place to call home. It beat living on the streets any day.

Turning he rushed into the map room before going up the metal stair case as quietly as he could; he didn’t want to draw attention to his departure. He carefully made his way up the stair and paused at the top. Looking back down he couldn’t stop himself from picturing the good times he had here. With a sad smile he started to turn away only to freeze as his baby brother appeared next to the map table. Lucifer felt panic well up in his chest; no doubt his brother had been monitoring and waiting for this.

Lucifer turned and headed for the door only to let out a startled cry as Gabriel appeared in front of him. His brother’s gold eyes and face were blank. For the first time he could ever remember he felt fear rush through him and his heart began to pound; that was a look he had seen his brother give only to their enemies. Gabriel raised a hand and Lucifer took a quick step back and when he did he realized his problem.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide and he felt his fear turn to terror. Gabriel’s face mirrored his expression and it was the last thing that he saw before he felt himself fall, tumbling head over heals and he tumbled down the metal steps, his body colliding painfully with the metal steps as he bounce off them before he crashed into the concrete floor. His head connected with a sharp crack and the Second Born saw red before his vision turned black and it was all he knew.


	9. Plans Revealed, Choices Made

_Chapter 9: Plans Revealed, Choices Made_

Lucifer let out a groan, his head throbbing. He wasn’t sure why his head hurt but it was clear that something had happened. Maybe he and Gabriel were out drinking again and got into another bar fight. That always seemed to happen when they went out. Maybe Michael was right and it was time for them to stop tormenting the humans.

Gentle, burning warm fingers brushed across his brow before moving to check the bump that was forming on the back of his head. Maybe Gabriel was checking him over and making sure that their stupidity wouldn’t be visible when they met before their father. The last thing they needed was to get another lecture about how they were supposed to protect humans and not fight with them.

“Lucifer? Lucifer are you awake?”

Lucifer’s foggy brain struggled to comprehend the voice he was hearing. For some reason it sounded both familiar and foreign. It sent his body on high alert even if he couldn’t figure out why. What was so important about this voice?

“He feels awake.” Came Gabriel’s soft voice.

“I know. I feel it too. I think the fall and the crack on the head might have left him more then just a bit dazed. He just needs time to come around. If he’s not up in five minutes I’ll put him back to sleep and let you do some more healing okay Gabriel?”

“I feel like a dick.” This time it was Dean’s voice that cut through the fog.

“You can’t blame yourself Dean. You didn’t have all the facts and you do tend to jump to conclusions fairly quickly.” And there was Castiel, his younger brother seeming to be the voice of reason for whatever was going on.

“I don’t understand.” Jack sounded even more confused then he felt. “Why is it a bad thing for my Dad to be kissing on Pops?”

“When done without permission of two people who love each other it’s called ‘cheating’ and is a very bad thing.” Mary explained to the confused Nephilim. “In this case it’s not a bad thing. Dean just thought they were doing the bad thing because he didn’t know everything. It can be a bit complicated.”

“He’s still not waking up. I’m putting him back to sleep.” Came the strange voice again.

“Go ahead.” Gabriel said and Lucifer could feel the burning warmth of his brother next to him. “I’ll take care of the rest Dad.”

Lucifer had only a few moments to comprehend what was said before the fingers from before came back. Gabriel had said ‘Dad’. Did that mean that their Father had returned? Lucifer felt his heart sink as darkness began to overcome him once more. If his Father had returned early then Lucifer knew that when he awoke, his wings were as good as gone.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Chuck sighed. “I know Lucifer. That’s the ninth time you’ve said it since you’ve been awake and finished explaining things.”

Lucifer ducked his head in shame. “I know. I just… When Dean found Sam and me, I realized how stupid and selfish I was being. That’s when I realized that I hadn’t changed. That I was still a monster.”

That had the smaller man frowning, his blue eyes confused. “How does what happened make you a monster?”

The scoff that came from the Devil was filled with bitterness and self hate. “Isn’t it obvious? I tried to Obey you like a good son and then when Temptation was put into my Path, I failed. I let what happened go on for so long… I mean… After everything Gabby did for me, not to mention the Winchesters and Castiel, and this is how I repay them? By screwing around with my younger brother’s boyfriend while he’s recovering from saving my life? A life that wasn’t worth saving to begin with!”

Chuck said nothing but just watched as his second eldest son struggled to hold in both his tears and his sobs. “Is that what you really think Lucifer? That your life isn’t worth it?”

“Not anymore it isn’t. I should never have stayed. I never should have spoken up that night when I saw them walking in the alleyway but I was so lonely and missed my family so much that I couldn’t stop myself.” Lucifer said. “If I had just obeyed you and did my sentence then this never would have happened.”

“So then what are you going to do about this now Lucifer?” The Deity asked, genuinely curious as to the course of action that was about to be taken. “How do you plan on fixing this?”

Lucifer got off the table and walked over to where his things were. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on before pulling on his backpack and grabbing his duffle. That done he turned and glanced at the door, knowing that everyone else was just outside waiting for them to come out. With a sigh he turned back to his father.

“I’m ready Father. I only ask that we go someplace where they won’t hear me scream.” Lucifer said, seemingly steeling himself. “I know that when an angel loses their Divinity that it hurts. I don’t know if it’s the same for an archangel but I’d rather them not witness it. Then you can take me somewhere else and dump me. It just can’t be the US. I’m supposed to be dead here but I guess you can make me some new papers. I can pass for being British. Then you can tell them that I’m dead or back in the Cage or something.”

Chuck sighed; this was worse then he thought. He wasn’t sure what to believe when he followed the tracking spell he had on Lucifer to the Bunker. Being told that Lucifer had almost died saving a young and pregnant human girl had come out of left field. He had been hoping that this ‘punishment’ would change his son and it seemed that he had been right. The Second Born was nearly back to being the angel he used to be even if he seemed to have lost all of his self worth along the way.

Reaching out the smaller man took the duffle making the blonde frown. “Lucifer… I didn’t come here to strip you of your Divinity. I came to see if you had changed as was the terms of our deal.”

“I know.” Lucifer said with a nod. “And I also know that after what happened with Sam that I failed. I mean isn’t that why you’re here early?”

“Early?” Chuck echoed looking a bit stunned. “Actually I’m a few years late.”

“No. You’re here four years early.” Lucifer insisted. “My hundred years aren’t up.”

The Deity shook his head. “Lucifer… I’m six years late. I… You don’t know do you? The accident you had with the train put you in a coma. I made sure you were taken care of during that time. You were there for nearly ten years while your Grace repaired the damage to your human vessel. It’s why you were hurt so bad.”

“Oh…” Came the meek reply. “So… What’s going to happen now? I didn’t complete my hundred years.”

“Yes you did. You just spent some of it in a hospital.” Chuck said. “We’ll call it tit for tat and leave it okay?”

The blonde was silent for a few minutes before he picked up his duffle again. “Then… Would you mind giving me a lift to a different continent since I’m still a bit flightless?”

“You can stay with them. I think it’s a good thing.” Chuck stressed. “They make you happy and you get to be a father to your son.”

“I think I just ruined that Dad.” Lucifer said. “Can we please stop talking about it? I just want to get as far away as possible before Dean comes in here and shoots me again.”

“Why are you running away from this Lucifer?” The shorter man asked, his blue eyes narrowing. “You know that Gabriel still loves you. Not to mention that you and Sam have been connecting with each other.”

The taller let out a snort at that. “Is that what you call having a dry humping session in a dark hallway now? Dad…I was just there for Sam to use while Gabby was recovering. I’m not stupid. The only reason that I let it happen was because I was so lonely that I couldn’t stand it any more and being with Sam, even thought I knew it was wrong, made it go away for a little while.”

“Is that what Sam said you were there for?” Chuck snapped, trying to get the fire ignited in his son once more.

Lucifer hesitated and seemed to think for a moment. “No… I mean… I don’t know. We never really… It was just… mutual pleasure. We never really talked about what we were doing other then me protesting in the beginning because I didn’t want to hurt Gabby by betraying his trust and sleeping with his boyfriend.”

Chuck jumped at the only opening he had so far where a small spark of hope began to bloom. “Then instead of running away why don’t you go and talk to Sam and Gabriel? I know they want that chance and after the way you were hurt you know your brother won’t let you go anywhere for a while.”

Lucifer took a seat and began thinking. Chuck smiled and summoned a steaming cup of tea and some finger sandwiches. He sat them next to Lucifer and kissed the top of his son’s head. He knew that Lucifer would make the right decision given the time to think about it. The least he could do now was watch over his son while he struggled to find his new balance.

Shaking his head he couldn’t help but think that Gabriel could be a sneaky bastard when it came to something he wanted. Since he was Bound to Sam by his oath and couldn’t approach Lucifer, he had sent Sam instead to test the waters. The Fourth Born and Hunter had actually been very close to getting Lucifer in bed with them if Dean hadn’t walked in on them. Still it seemed that Gabriel and Sam might still get their wish, watching as Lucifer picked up the notepad and began writing out his thoughts about his choice.

 

Gabriel sat glaring at his tea cup, the liquid within softly boiling. Dean swallowed hard, knowing that the small blonde was pissed at him for ruining his plans. After the hunter had found Sam and Lucifer together he had called for Gabriel and the blonde had been pissed. He had yelled at the eldest hunter, berating him for thinking Gabriel too stupid to know about his boyfriend and brother’s trysts. 

Gabriel had all but snarled that he had asked Sam to go to Lucifer in an effort to convince the once archangel to join him and Sam in a triad. That it was impossible for Gabriel to do because of being with Sam. Then he proceeded to explain to a now very embarrassed hunter exactly how an angel knows exactly what their mate is doing at any and all times including when they are having a quickie in a bar bathroom, making Dean turn even redder. 

After that Mary had given the Fourth Born a cup of tea to try and calm him down and since then it had been boiling. When Jack, in all his innocence, asked why Gabriel was making the tea boil it had been Sam who chuckled and answered that it was either the tea that boiled of Dean’s head. So it had been for the past three hours since Chuck had gone in to talk to Lucifer since he had woken up again.

“Gabe please. I think that’s enough.” Sam said softly, his fingers going into those blonde locks to try and soothe him.

The archangel heaved a sigh and the tea went still. “I just… I hate to think that all this time might have been wasted! He was running Sam! He was running and we might not have been able to find him again. I don’t want to lose him again.”

“I know you don’t but remember it’s Lucifer’s choice.” Sam said. “I know you guys didn’t really have a chance to say good bye to each other and that’s probably part of why he stayed. Now you both have a second chance. I’m sure once Chuck talks to him Lucifer will be okay with everything.”

“My Dad has a record of fucking up good things.” Gabriel said. “Just look at my family history. I’m just… I’m worried that Lucifer might hate me for setting this all up.”

Sam chuckled. “I have a feeling he won’t be.”

“So does that mean that all my Dads will be together now?” Jack asked. “Because having five dads and a mom would be awesome!”

That pulled a chuckle from Gabriel. “You will if Lucifer says yes Kiddo.”

There was a quiet noise and the group turned to find Lucifer standing nervously in the door way. Chuck was right beside him with a smile, his hand gently rubbing the taller blonde’s back. Lucifer seemed entirely unsure of himself as he stood there before he looked to his dad for support. Chuck smiled and rubbed his back some more, giving the Devil a nod. Lucifer nodded and took a deep breath and stood proud.

“Sam? Gabby? Can we talk please?” Lucifer asked softly.


	10. Divine Again

_Chapter 10: Divine Again_

Sam woke with grin as he stretched, excitement running through him. Today was the day; Chuck was returning to give Lucifer his final judgment. Sam opened his eyes and stretched, his hand going down and under the covers to run through the short blonde hair at was tickling his stomach. There was an answering groan and shift from the hidden body under the covers.

“Morning.” 

Sam looked up to find Gabriel sitting next to the bed, a tray of breakfast on the nightstand. He gave Gabriel a smile as the blonde stood and leaned down and kissed him gently before rubbing at the lump under the covers. There was a second groan and Gabriel chuckled.

“Guess Luci isn’t ready to get up yet.” The blonde said softly.

“Can you blame him?” Sam asked with a grin, running his fingers through the hair he could feel. “You helped me put him through his paces last night.”

“It helped relax him didn’t it?” The angel replied.

Sam nodded and began thinking back to what had happened after Lucifer had asked them to talk. Needless to say the Devil had been upset, mainly because he felt like he had been used. Both Sam and Gabriel apologized but told him that they were refusing to back down. They wanted Lucifer to join them. The blonde had agreed but he wanted to lay down some ground rules and that took the better part of four days to hash out the details.

After much talk about his what his position would be with them (Which Lucifer had all but demanded to return to his place of Gabriel’s Pet), how much power Sam would have (Gabriel said Sam would have just as much power as he did as Lucifer’s Master), and how they would be outside the bedroom (Lucifer’s Pet status began and ended at the bedroom door), Lucifer had finally said yes. Of course that came with some things that Sam didn’t expect; namely a very subdued Devil. Once they crossed the threshold Lucifer became a very cuddly and preferred to either sit at their feet or, and this quickly became once of Sam’s favorite things, submit completely to them when it came to lovemaking.

Since Gabriel was technically bound to Sam, the three of them agreed that Sam and Lucifer could have fun while Gabriel directed it. Not only did that lead to some of the most passionate sex that Sam had ever had, but it was also something that he could never dream up in his wildest fantasies. The best part was that while Sam was sure his feelings hadn’t changed, he was certain that Lucifer and Gabriel were now the happiest they had ever been.

The only thing that had irritated Gabriel about the entire thing was that Lucifer wanted to wait a bit longer before they started courting him so that he could feel truly redeemed. So instead of adding another ten years to Lucifer sentence, Chuck had taken the ten years and counted it as five, plus the time the Devil had spent on ice, and shortened the sentence to just another year. So after a long year, today was finally the day.

“Sammich! Hello?”

Sam looked up at Gabriel. “Sorry. I was just thinking about everything that had happened; today we finally get to have Lucifer.”

Gabriel nodded. “I know. It almost seems like a dream doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it does.” Sam agreed. “Should we wake him?”

“You better. I brought apple butter for his pancakes.” Gabriel said, turning to get the food ready for them.

Sam reached down and gently tugged at those blonde strands, watching the blankets shift. It had scared and annoyed him at first, the fact that Lucifer would bury himself under the covers, and sleep like that. The tall blonde would curl up between him and Gabriel and bury his face into their stomachs and sleep like that. Gabriel explained that it was due to Lucifer’s cold nature and want to be warm. Sam understood but it still worried him until he realized that, since Gabriel didn’t really sleep, that the short blonde was using his Grace to monitor Lucifer just in case.

“Lucifer? Luc. Wake up. Breakfast.” Sam called.

The covers shifted again and Sam pushed them down, watching as bleary blue eyes opened to look up at him. A sleepy smile crossed Lucifer’s face and he crawled up the bed and gently nuzzled his cheek. Sam smiled and gently kissed the Devil, loving the way the man began to purr. Gabriel passed Sam his plate and motioned for Lucifer to sit up. The taller did so happily, the blankets falling from his nude form, nuzzling Gabriel’s hand as he took his plate.

“So are you excited Luci?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes Sir.” Lucifer replied around a mouthful of food.

“Mates now.” Gabriel said scolded, making Lucifer’s whole demeanor change.

“Yeah I am. I waited for so long. Now I finally I have the chance to be a better angel then I was. Not to mention we can finally court.” Lucifer said. “This almost doesn’t seem real. Are you sure I’m not dreaming?”

Gabriel reached over and pinched the bare hip presented to him hard.

“OW! Gabriel!”

The smaller blonde was chuckling. “So do you think its real now?”

“Just wait until we train again Gabby!” The older snapped.

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened enough for Chuck to poke his head in and hung a bag on the inside handle of the door. “Hey guys. Just dropping off the things for Lucifer’s judging. See you in a bit. And Lucifer?”

“Yes Father?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“I’m happy for you.” The deity said, watching as his son lit up. “See in you few minutes. We’re waiting for you in the library.”

Lucifer nodded and Chuck left. Sam watched as the tall blonde quickly devoured his food. As soon as he was done he handed Gabriel back his plate and went over to the door and grabbed the bag. He glanced through it before pulling out a bottle of some kind of sparkly black gel that had small pearlescent beads in it. Lucifer frowned and shook it, watching it sparkle.

“What is that?” Sam asked, not liking the look of it.

“Relax Sam. It’s a purifying soap.” Gabriel assured the both of them. “Perfectly safe. I promise. Sam? Why don’t you get dressed and we’ll go wait with everyone else.”

Sam nodded and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Gabriel walked over and took Lucifer’s hand, giving it a squeeze. The taller took a deep breathe and seemed to relax. Happy that his brother was calming down he raised his hand and kissed the back of it before letting Lucifer go. Sam came back out and gave his boyfriend a kiss before taking Gabriel’s hand and leaving with his mate.

 

Lucifer walked into the library, his bare feet barely making a sound. He walked in to find his father, standing at the far end of the room, Dean and Jack on his right, Gabriel and Sam on his left. Dean, Sam, and Jack, he was pleased to see, had been gifted with their own heavenly robes, like Gabriel’s prismatic Healer robes he was in. Dean was wearing the crimson robes of a warrior in place of Michael’s position; Sam was wearing the emerald green of the Loreist for Raphael, while Jack was wearing his own sapphire Spell Weaver robes. It made Lucifer’s heart swell with pride to see his son wearing his colors.

Lucifer walked over and knelt before them, his eyes lowered in a sign of respect for the council he was before. Mary sat off to the side in a beautiful dress, along with Castiel who was wearing a suit, as witnesses for the trial that was about to take place. It put his heart at ease to know that even if he failed, he would still have a home here. Taking a deep breath Lucifer relaxed and smiled to himself.

“Lucifer Morningstar. You are here today before a council of your peers to face your final judgment. Do you understand and agree to the trial that is about to take place?” Chuck asked, looking almost godly in his white suit.

“I understand and I accept the trial.” Lucifer said. “I thank you for being given this right.”

Chuck nodded. “Our agreement was that you would remain on earth without access to your Grace. During those one hundred years it was stipulated that if you had changed your ways then you would earn back your Grace. I am here to determine if you have earned your Grace or if you will be stripped of it to live out the rest of your life as a mortal. Will my First please speak.”

Dean stepped forward and that was when Lucifer realized that his Father had named the Winchesters and his son as His Children to complete the trial. 

“I have seen Lucifer almost die for a human. He saved a pregnant young girl from rape and murder at the hands of three drunk men. He made sure that not only was she safe, but that there was evidence to make sure those men never hurt anyone ever again.” Dean said. “He has proven that he has learned to care.”

Jack stepped forward next, looking at Lucifer with a big smile. “I know he’s my dad so that makes me biased but since he’s been back in my life he’s been trying to be a good father even if he isn’t sure exactly what to say or do. He’s even said that he’s glad that I have four other father figures and a mother that he knows will help me become a better person then he was.”

When Jack stepped back Sam was the next one up. “I’ve seen Lucifer put others before himself. Case in point, he was given new clothes and instead of taking them for his own use, he gave them to a man who needed a nice suit for a job interview. In doing so he helped the man get a job and a place to live for not only himself, but his wife and two kids and he asked only for it to be paid forward in turn.”

As Gabriel stepped forward, Lucifer couldn’t help but wonder what his younger brother would say, especially since he had put the small blonde through hell during the course of events leading up to this point. It made him a little nervous but he took another calming breath. If he even got one bad review then he would lose his Grace.

“When we first found Lucifer again, and I realized how badly he was hurt… I made Gracings, bandages made from my own life force and power. When Lucifer realized this, his first and only thought was to get to me and have me remove them without thought or care to his own life and injuries. Then when I saved him the second time, even though he had only just woke and was still half frozen, he pushed aside his own health and well being to come check on me when he should have been focused on himself. Both times his acts were selfless.”

“As was shown by the testimony it does appear that you have changed Lucifer.” Chuck said. “Your family seems to believe in you. Given what I have also witnessed I believe that you have redeemed yourself. It is with great pleasure that I announce that you will be allowed to keep your Grace and return to being an archangel once more.”

“Wait.” Lucifer said, startling the deity, who paused, his hand half raised to undo the Binding on his Second Born son. “Please… Hear me out before releasing me. I have a request.”

Chuck frowned. “Alright. I grant you permission to make your request known.”

“I wish to have a Proxy and I wish for you to appoint, as my Proxy, Dean Winchester.”

The deity frowned and stared down his son. “Are you certain?”

Lucifer nodded. “It would make me feel better.”

Chuck was silent for several moments before nodding. “I ask that you and our witnesses step outside for a moment so that we may discuss this.”

Lucifer bowed and stood, heading for the door. Mary was the first to jump up and follow, worried by the sudden turn of events. Castiel seemed more pensive then upset so the woman figured that it couldn’t be all that bad. Still once they were out in the hall Castiel almost jumped onto his brother.

“Really Lucifer? Why would ask for such a thing?” Castiel demanded.

“Because I want my family safe if I ever have a relapse.” Lucifer said. “Giving Dean my power in case that happens seemed like the best choice.”

“So what is this Proxy?” Mary asked.

“It means that if something happens, say if Lucifer goes crazy and wants to destroy all of humanity again, Dean can stop him by taking away Lucifer’s Grace and claiming it as his own to make Dean an archangel.” Castiel explained. “There hasn’t been a need for a proxy in thousands of years.”

“Is that safe for Dean?” Mary asked, her worry shifting for her oldest son now.

“Perfectly.” The blonde assured her. “As long as Dean agrees then my father can make it so his body can handle my power. It’s the safest thing for all of us. Gabriel can’t best me alone. I’d rather there be two good archangels on your team then one and a wild card.”

Mary stared at Lucifer before pulling the shocked man into a hug. “You really have changed Lucifer. I am so proud of you.”

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and the three turned to find Gabriel standing there, his face blank. “Lucifer, Castiel, Mary. We’re ready to continue the trial.”


	11. Redemption

_Chapter 11: Redemption_

“Why me?”

Lucifer looked up from his place, kneeling before the council once more. Dean was staring at him with a blank expression and his normally expressive green eyes matched. It was odd to see such a look on the hunter’s face when he could normally read the man like a book. Obviously his request had deeply disturbed the hunter on some level that Lucifer hadn’t been aware of. 

“Because I trust you.” Lucifer said simply.

“I get that but that’s not a good enough explanation for me.” Dean said. “You could have requested it from just anyone here in general but instead you picked me specifically. I want to know why.”

Lucifer sighed. “I chose you because in you I see a lot of Michael but I also see a righteous man within you.”

Dean now looked angry at having been compared with the First Born Archangel of God. “Michael? If this is because of—”

“No. I know what you’re going to say.” Lucifer said. “I’m not doing this because of some apocalypse thing or because you were fated to be Michael’s Sword. I’m doing this because I know that your morals, your sense of duty to do the right thing… It drives you. You know that sometimes everyone can’t be saved and you also know that having this type of power isn’t a gift, but a curse. You know the pain of self sacrifice better then anyone else I know.

“I know that for whatever reason, should the worse happen and I go bat shit crazy again, I would want the one person who I know wouldn’t hesitate to stop me no matter the cost. If you had to make a choice between innocent people and stopping me, you would choose the people every single time. That makes me happy to know that you are protecting my father’s creations better then any angel ever did.

“I also know that if given this power, you wouldn’t use it. You wouldn’t be able to bring yourself to use it even for a good cause. You’d say that you were just holding onto it or borrowing it. Hell, if you did manage to save me then you’d want to know how fast I could get better so you could give it back. But if you couldn’t save me then…I would want you and Sam to share my power. Become angels and fight for what you believe in and I know that you would.

“That’s why I choose you Dean. It’s because there is no one else I would rather pick. If there were still a million other people to chose I would still pick you. You are the best and only choice for me.” 

The whole room was silent after Lucifer’s speech. Mary was clutching Castiel’s hand and her eyes were filled with tears. Jack was beaming proudly at his family while Sam was staring quite slack jawed at the Devil. Chuck’s expression didn’t change but his eyes were filled with tears at his son’s speech. Gabriel’s expression was completely blank, as if he were trying to dissect every word that Lucifer had spoken. Dean however, was almost staring through Lucifer with his burning green gaze.

“Lucifer Morningstar. You have asked me to be your Proxy. After much deliberation I have decided to accept your proposal. I agree to be your Proxy in case the worst should happen.” Dean said. “I am honored that you trust me this much.”

Lucifer let out a breath of relief. Chuck stepped forward and raised his hand. The glowing red Binding marks began to appear along Lucifer’s body. The symbols encircled his wrists, biceps, neck, ankles, they even shown on his thighs under the white of his loose linen pants. On his chest they appeared right in the center roughly two inches below his heart. As Chuck snapped the symbols began to dissolve, lifting off his skin and fading away into nothing. As they did Lucifer began to glow.

Castiel pulled Mary close and wrapped his wings tight around her. Across the room Gabriel and Jack both did the same with Dean and Sam. Lucifer’s power exploded outward in a beautiful display of red power. His Grace appeared for a brief second looking much like particles of ice along with a halo of red stars over his head. A shadow of his wings appeared behind him, unfolding and spreading to their full glory behind him before the light show stopped.

Lucifer fell forward panting, his eyes still burning red with his restored Grace. He was shaking at the feeling of his power rushing through him once more; it was almost too much to bare all at once. Taking a deep breath he managed to rein his power in and the red faded from his eyes, leaving them blue once more. He barely registered when Dean came over and placed his left hand on his left shoulder, wincing at he felt the Proxy Bond form. It hurt but it also gave him a sense of peace.

After Dean pulled away Lucifer felt him and Jack help him to his feet. He swayed a bit unsteadily but managed to adjust to the flow of power and brushed them off. Dean and Jack smiled and stepped back. Sam came over and gently kissed Lucifer, who was more then happy to kiss him back. Mary and Castiel both rushed over as well, with Mary pulling him into a tight hug and Castiel clamping him on the back.

When they were done Lucifer realized that Gabriel and his Father both hadn’t come over to him. Chuck was smiling at him and the pride that shown in his eyes was enough to make Lucifer smile happily; he had been accepted back into his family. Gabriel slowly stepped closer and Lucifer barely recognized the look in those gold eyes before he braced himself.

Gabriel charged at him and Lucifer managed to catch him, both their wings erupting in a flurry of feathers, sending white and gold feathers flying around the room. They both spun around, seeming into hover above the floor, before their lips met in a gentle kiss. For a moment the room seemed to glow with their power before something strange began to happen to the two.

An almost double image appeared, laying over the two for a moment. Lucifer turned into a tall, thin man with long dark curly hair and the most deep brown eyes they had ever seen. Gabriel turned into a taller man with long, honey colored hair tied back into a messy braid while his tell tale eyes remained the same. 

Castiel let out a shocked noise. “I don’t believe it…”

“What? What’s happening?” Dean asked, his hand going for his gun.

“This is a very rare thing. When two angels who have a close connection release their power to merge it allows us to see an after image.” Castiel said.

“And after image of what?” Mary asked, her eyes never leaving the two.

“Their first mortal forms.” Chuck said. “When I first made angels I gave them a mortal form to use. Over time however their mortal forms couldn’t contain their powers. In the end I had no other choice and took them away and every angel after that had to use vessels. What we are seeing is my sons the way I first created them.”

“So then…That’s what my dad and Uncle would have looked like today if their vessels hadn’t broken down?” Jack asked.

Chuck nodded. “Yes. Those are their true forms and you’ll probably never be able to see them again after this. I don’t think Gabriel and Lucifer could connect like this again. Neither have that power to do so. This display was brought on by the pure joy of being connected to each other and to Heaven once more.”

“Wow… That’s amazing.” Sam said. “They were beautiful back then too.”

“Yes they were.” Chuck agreed.

The two set down and Gabriel was hugging his brother tight and both had tears in their eyes. They were whispering softly to each other in Enochian as they hugged. It didn’t take much time for them to break apart and when they did, Gabriel went straight to Sam and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. Sam hugged him tight, feeling how upset he was and gently kissed him, feeling him start to calm as he held the smaller body close.

Lucifer came over and leaned in and gave Sam a kiss before he smiled. With a snap Lucifer was dressed, but he was dressed in the same clothes that they had first found him in when he had been homeless. He gave them a smile before he spread his wings and vanished. Sam jumped, looking startled.

“Where did he go?” Sam asked. “I don’t understand. Lucifer just got his power back. Why did he leave?”

“He left because he made a promise Sam.” Chuck said. “Now he’s going to go fulfill that promise now that he has his Grace back.”

“What promise?” Jack asked. “I don’t remember Father even mentioning a promise to anyone. Is it to someone we know?”

“Yes and no. When Lucifer finally started changing and began actively trying to help humanity he made a promise to himself that if he ever got his Grace back, that he would go and help those that helped him.” The deity said with a smile. “He went to go repay the kindness that was shown to him when he first began living on the streets.”

“So when do you think he’ll be back?” Mary asked. “I mean…How long will that take now that he has his Grace back?”

“As long as it takes.” Gabriel said, his voice sounding incredibly hoarse, almost as if he had been screaming. “Lucifer will come home once he’s sure he’s repaid his debt. He promised me he would.”

“Great.” Dean said. “So what do we do in the mean time? I mean the only way to reach him now is probably angel radio right?”

Sam smiled. “We do what we do best Dean. We hunt. Lucifer will come home when his job is done. Until then we have to keep doing ours.”

“Sam’s right.” Mary said. “We have jobs to do. People to save and things to hunt. There’s no point in stopping when we know he’s coming back.”

“Mother is right. My Father wouldn’t want us to stop helping people just to look for him.” Jack said. “I’m going to keep training and make him proud.”

Castiel smiled and put a hand on his adopted son’s shoulder. “I think he’s already proud of you Jack.”

Chuck smiled; he couldn’t believe just home much they had come together in such a short time. It made him proud to call all of them his children. Seeing that they would most likely need a nudge to get over what happened he decided to give them a bit of a fatherly push in the right direction. It was the least he could do after everything they had done for him, his children, and for the world.

“If any of you are feeling up to it…There’s a vampire nest in northern Washington, a haunting going on with a ghost terrorizing small children in Minnesota, and a couple of djinn hold up in Idaho. Any takers?” Chuck asked with a smile.

Mary smirked and wrapped an arm around Jack. “Jack and I can handle the vampires.”

“I call dibbs on the djinn.” Gabriel said. “Sam and I have this.”

“Dude! That’s—no!” Dean snapped. “I’ll take the djinn.”

“Too late Dean-o! I called it.” Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out at the hunter.

“Chuck!” Dean called.

“Nope.” The deity said. “You have to handle this one.”

Chuck watched as Gabriel led Sam out towards the garage, no doubt to his Javelin. Dean glared before grabbing his jacket and following them, no doubt heading for Baby. It didn’t take long for Dean’s voice to echo through the bunker, demanding that they switch jobs. Sam’s voice could be heard telling his brother off and both the hunter’s respective angels could be heard trying to break the brother’s up.

Mary shook her head and grabbed her jacket and passed Jack his. The young nephilim was listening close to his family, clearly trying to determine if the fight was friendly or not. Chuck shook his head. The Winchester family was definitely one that was changing the world. Heading into the kitchen God decided that maybe it was time he followed the path his three sons were. He needed to step up and help out too. After all, humanity was his creation. Maybe it was time he rejoined this world.

 

_Six Months Later_

 

A dark shadow appeared in the bunker. Glancing around and seeing no one the shadow headed deeper in. It reached the room it was looking for and slipped inside. In the room Sam and Gabriel were curled up together, sleeping. The shadow smiled and a quite click found the figure curling up naked in bed with the two, buried deep under the covers.

Bleary green eyes opened and glanced around sleepily before lifting the covers up slightly. Red glowing eyes met green and Sam let out a sleepy chuckle and lowered the blankets again. His hand drifted down and into those short blonde locks and a moment later Gabriel’s hand joined his.

“It’s okay Sam. It’s just our Pet.” Gabriel assured him. “He’s finally home.”

“Welcome home Lucifer. We missed you.” Sam said softly.

The only answer the hunter got was a loud purr from the Devil as he settled down, nuzzling into the both of them before the three of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Mates Eternal

_Chapter 12: Mates Eternal_

“Relax Pet. No harm will befall you. Relax and let us please you.”

Lucifer felt his body relax in his bonds. In the six months that he had been gone he had reflected on what he wanted out of his relationship with Sam and Gabriel. He wanted a mating with both of them. Of course he never did like simple things. He wanted the mating to take place while he was mortal. It would still have the same effect once his Grace was back but for him it was an act of love and trust. He wanted to show Gabriel and Sam that he trusted them with everything he is.

That was how he ended up being chained down in Sigil Cuffs on the bed. At his request Gabriel’s golden eyes began to sparkle with that tell tale hint of mischief that he knew all too well. So he braced himself and prepared to give into his brother’s demands. However what had happened he wasn’t expecting.

After he had stripped down and lay on the bed Gabriel had blindfolded him left him there, which was unusual. He strained to hear even the smallest noise but he didn’t hear much, just the gentle sound of moving clothe and barely there footsteps and light breathing. Of course he began to grow tense and when he did was when Gabriel had spoke up to calm his fears.

“Is that better? Do you feel more relaxed?” Gabriel asked softly, but there was that underlying tone that just screamed ‘Alpha’.

Lucifer nodded, his body relaxing even more.

“Now…After talking things over with Sam we have narrowed things down to two final choices.” Gabriel said, his voice moving around the room to throw him off. “We can either do this one at a time to form the Bonds or we can do the second option.”

The Devil titled his head, trying to get an idea of where the smaller blonde was but without his Grace it was close to impossible.

“Would you like to hear the second option?” Sam asked, his voice sounding like it was coming from right above him.

Lucifer nodded, he hadn’t been given any permission to talk and Gabriel hadn’t said anything about rules so he decided to err on the side of caution and still follow them. A sharp slap on his thigh pulled a yelp from him, making him jerk.

“I need a verbal answer Pet.” Came his brother’s sharp and disappointed voice.

“Yes, Sir. I would like to hear the second option, Sir.” The Devil said, keeping his voice low and soft.

“Good boy.” There was a warm hand rubbing away the stinging pain of his leg. “The second option is that you get both of us at once. Take a few minutes to think it over okay?”

Lucifer let himself relax and thought over what he had been told. He thought over both options carefully. If he got his Bonds one at a time then there was a chance that the second Bond might not be as strong as the first, depending on who went first but it would be far easier on his mortal body. If he got both Bonds at once then it would ensure that both Bonds had the same strength but the toll it would put on his currently mortal body would be a feat in itself. Taking a deep breath he made his choice.

“Sirs? I’ve made my choice.” Lucifer called softly.

Warm hands (it had to be Gabriel by the heat) trailed down his chest and over his sensitive nipples, making him arch. “Well? Let’s hear it.”

“I want both Sirs.”

There was a deafening silence following his words and it made Lucifer wonder if they expected him to make the other choice. There were barely heard whispers and then silence again. It made Lucifer wonder if maybe this had been a test and he had made the wrong choice. Even if it was wrong he wasn’t going to change it. He wanted this.

“Okay. I’m going to use my Grace to help but I am going to warm you that this will most likely hurt. A lot. It’s going to be difficult but we’ll be as gentle as we can okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” Lucifer said, nearly melting in his cuffs; he thought for certain that they would deny him.

There was a surge of burning hot Grace over his body and he arched, crying out, pleasure surging through him. Hands returned and this time they were cooler, meaning it was Sam. A slick finger slid deep into his body and he made a shocked cry but he thrust down to meet that curious finger. He felt Gabriel’s Grace surge around him but he could tell that it was just his brother being overly cautious.

A second finger joined the first and Lucifer let out a happy moan. This he was used to. This he could handle. A third finger slid in and Lucifer bucked, trying to get more contact. Sam’s free hand rubbed at his stomach trying to soothe and calm him. At this point Lucifer did want calm; he wanted more!

“Calm Lucifer.” Came Gabriel’s demanding voice. “Just relax and let Sam work.”

The Devil fought to calm himself and took five deep breaths. He nodded to show he was ready and Sam added a fourth finger, making him hiss a bit. The fingers left and then returned with more lube. When they returned this time there was no pain and it felt much better. Four fingers was the most he had ever taken so he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen next. What he wasn’t expecting was the insistent press of those four fingers as they slowly began to go deeper, his body opening as those fingers steadily pressed on.

“Sam?” He asked, his voice cracking a bit. 

“It’s okay Lucifer. I know what I’m doing. Gabriel is guiding me. Just relax your body okay?” Sam coaxed, rubbing at his stomach again.

Lucifer nodded and Gabriel’s hot fingers slid into his hair, making him purr. He began to relax again and then suddenly yelped as his sweet spot was struck hard. He bucked hard and those fingers found it again and he cried out, feeling his dick go from half staff to fully hard in just a matter of moments. He had never felt this full before and the fact that Sam wouldn’t let up on his sweet spot just made his feelings even more intense.

Sam was suddenly pulling back and he felt something strange pressing against his entrance. It was room temperature and didn’t feel like anything that he recognized. It pressed harder and harder until it slid right into his body, stretching him even further. Lucifer shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to get used to the new intrusion in his body.

“Easy Lucifer.” Gabriel coaxed. “It’s just a dildo. Sam is trying to make this as easy on your body as possible. That means it takes a bit of stretching. Are you in any pain?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No Sir. It just feels odd because there’s no warmth.”

“I know. Don’t worry. You’re doing really well. I’m proud of you.” Gabriel said the smirk clear in his voice.

Lucifer nodded then let out a startled gasp as the dildo went in deeper, stretching him more them Sam had. He hissed in pain but thrust back down on it. Sam must have taken the hint because the dildo came back and kept stretching him. After an eternity the dildo was removed and Lucifer whined at the empty feeling left behind. He whined but didn’t say anything. Much to his shock however, he felt himself being lifted and then he was rolled over and found himself sitting on top of someone; Sam by the feeling of it.

“Master Sam?” He asked nervously.

“Don’t worry. We have you. We’re just need to get you in a better position okay?” Sam said, running his hands along that cool body.

Lucifer nodded and made a startled noise. Gabriel and Sam had taken advantage of his distraction. Gabriel had lined both himself and Sam up and easily slid into Lucifer’s wide open body. The Devil made a choked noise as he struggled to adjust. His body felt like it was on fire and his ass felt like it was stretched to the breaking point.

Two sets of hands ran over his body, coaxing him back into a state of relaxation. After a few minutes of waiting Lucifer nodded, letting Sam and Gabriel know that his body had adjusted as much as it could. He didn’t think it would adjust anymore but he was more afraid that if he spoke up that they would stop and that was the last thing he wanted. He leaned back into the burning heat that could only be his younger brother. Gabriel responded by placing kisses all along his back and neck.

“Are you ready Lucifer?” Sam asked softly, those calloused hands running over his hips and lower back.

“Yes Sirs. I’m ready.” He said softly.

What Lucifer wasn’t expecting was for Gabriel to start thrusting first. His brother had always known his body the best so it was no surprise that the Fourth Born nailed his sweet spot on the first try, making him cry out and clench and in turn it made Sam cry out. There was a chuckle from behind him and those burning hot hands settled on his hips and that was the last thing Lucifer was aware of before the pleasure took over.

Sam didn’t realize just how lucky he would be when his boyfriend had asked him to take the bottom position. He knew that it was for comfort and for Lucifer’s safety as Gabriel had told him. What he failed to take into account was that he would be able to see the face of not one, but two, archangels caught in the throes of pleasure. It was both beautiful and a little scary, seeing two powerful beings being brought to their knees by pleasure.

Lucifer’s mouth was open and he was panting as his body jumped with every thrust. His normally cold body was heating up and a beautiful flush began to color his skin. Sam couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over that soft skin and pinching at those peaked nipples. The noise that Lucifer let out when straight to his cock, making him throb and twitch, and that also made Gabriel moan and the hunter’s green eyes flicked to him.

In all the time that he and Gabriel had been together, never once had the archangel ever topped him. He knew that Gabriel had a dominate side but until Lucifer came he had never seen it in action. To see his boyfriend, skin flushed and hair darkened to almost a honey brown, and his gold eyes dilated with lust was such a treat. It made him wonder if Gabriel would be willing to top him at some point.

“Afterwards Sam. Right now we have a mate to claim.” Gabriel said softly, making Sam flush; he kept forgetting that his mate could read minds.

“I think Lucifer is already on cloud nine.” Sam said, gently pinching his nipples, making the tall blonde moan loudly, arching into the touch and clenching on them both.

Gabriel grinned and began picking up speed and Sam began to lose his focus and started bucking. Lucifer, feeling the added thrusting, began crying out loudly, bucking back to meet their thrusts. It was clear that Lucifer was completely lost in the pleasure of their love making. Sam was certain that Lucifer wasn’t going to last much longer.

Gabriel smirked and his six glorious golden wings began to appear. Sam smiled and increased his thrusts. Lucifer began to scream out in pleasure and Sam reached down and began stroking the Devil’s neglected erection. Lucifer screamed and his back arched as he came, his somewhat cold cum splattering across Sam’s stomach. Gabriel let out a grunt and Sam felt the younger archangel’s hot cum coat both his cock and Lucifer’s insides and it triggered his own orgasm making Sam let out his own pleased shout.

As they sat there catching their breath, Gabriel pulled away, making the Second Born whimper and not in a pleased way. Sam held him close and ran a soothing hand down his back, not liking the noise that the Second Born made. A few seconds later Gabriel was back and he wrapped his arms around Lucifer and picked him up off of Sam, making him whimper again.

Gabriel laid Lucifer down on the bed and Sam was suddenly very worried. Gabriel seemed to be in healer mode and he was suddenly terrified that they had somehow hurt the taller blonde in their lovemaking. The smaller blonde was looking over his brother before he pulled back with a smile, making Sam relax.

“Gabe?”

“He’s fine. There was a bit of blood but I think it was due to the stretching.” Gabriel assured. “I already healed him. He’s resting now.”

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Lucifer’s sweaty head. “So is he ours now?”

Gabriel took the blindfold off first and those blue eyes were closed and his face was relaxed in a peaceful sleep. With a smile the Fourth Born took off the Sigil Cuffs. As he did the mark of claiming appeared on Lucifer’s chest, showing a golden feather crossed with the Men of Letters symbol and it appeared just under Lucifer’s collar bone. Sam’s green eyes flicked up to Gabriel’s chest to find that a white feather had joined the Men of Letters symbol that was already there and was intertwined with it.

Sam reached up and touched his own chest and Gabriel produced a mirror for him. The hunter’s breath caught in his throat. Just above his anti possession symbol was a pair of feather. One was the gold feather of Gabriel’s that he was used to seeing, but now, crossing over that golden feather was a single white feather. Sam couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes.

“I can’t believe it Gabe…We finally have him.” Sam said.

Gabriel laid down on Lucifer’s other side. “Yes we do. We have our Mate and Pet.”

There was a moan and Lucifer’s blue eyes slowly opened. “Sam? Gabby?”

“We’re right here.” Sam said.

“We mated Lucifer.” Gabriel said. “You belong to us forever.”

Lucifer made a happy noise and cuddled up to both of them. “Thank you. Both of you. I’m glad that I earned my redemption.”

Sam nodded. “It was along road but you made it.”

“And now you walk your road with us.” Gabriel said. “Together forever.”


End file.
